Desliz de una noche
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Era un sabado a la noche, salidas con amigas ¿qué podia llegar a salir mal?-"¡Mierda!¿dónde estoy?"-Ahora estara lista para las consecuencias.
1. Ahogando penas

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo locas historias con ellos.

**Summary: **Era un sábado a la noche, salidas con amigas ¿qué podía llegar a salir mal?-"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estoy?"-Ahora ¿estará lista para las consecuencias?

* * *

**Ahogando penas**

*****

-Chicas es que… ¡El maldito, desgraciado!… me… me dijo que me amaba, ¡que me amaba! ¿Pueden creerlo?- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ya Jessica… no te torture más, todos los hombres son iguales, unos malditos perros, ninguno de ellos vale la pena- La consoló Heidi que se encontraba a su lado mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Pero te juro! Michael me dijo… que me quería, que íbamos a casarnos, tener hijos y… y voy… y lo encuentro con la empleada.- Hablo entre lloriqueos y se tomo su Cosmopolita de un solo trago.

- Jess basta de penar por un desgraciado que no te merece, porque mejor no... ¡Ya se! ¡Cantinero!- grito Heidi, mientras batía una mano en el aire para llamar su atención- ¡Una ronda de tequila y que sea rápido cariño!-

-Concuerdo con lo que dices ¡los hombres son todos una mierda!- Suspire- Pero… al menos ustedes tiene por quien llorar, no como yo, que ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve con uno-les dije a mis amigas mientras tomaba de nuevo mi margarita.

-¡Bueno como dije, basta de sufrir por los cochinos hombres!- dijo Heidi mientras ponía una medida de tequila delante de nosotras.

-¡Brindemos! , ¡Por Michael, por la chica de limpieza… por… por los hombres, que son todos unos cerdos!- Gritó.

-¡¡Por los hombres!! Uno, dos, tres…- y ambas tomamos de un solo trago nuestras bebidas.

Si patético ¿no? Tres mujeres, una sábado por la noche, embriagándose en un Bar. Lamentando su mala fortuna en el amor, bueno… "su" mala fortuna. Ya qué yo, no podía ni recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve en una relación. Solo recuerdo que mi ultimo hombre, se llamaba Ben, tenia problema con el acne, malos hábitos y que desde entonces… cada vez que pruebo otra "Piña colada" termino en el baño... vomitando.

¿Y por qué? si ni siquiera me gustaba el chico. Pero al terminar nuestra relación de dos meses había llegado a embriagarme igual o pero que Jessica en estos momentos. Y todo… por los malditos hombres.

Heidi y Jessica, son mis amigas desde la preparatoria, y por más que odiara regresar a estos sitios, no podía abandonarlas. Yo tampoco quisiera estar sola y sobria, cuando descubres a tu novio de cinco meses revolcándose con la empleada de limpieza.

Si... este era un sábado más en la vida de Bella Swan.

-¡Cantinero! ¡Ey! si tú bombón! ¿Por qué no nos traes una ronda más?- volvió a hablar Heidi.

-¡Nooo!- grito histérica Jess. Se paro de un golpe y observo fijamente la mesa ¡Ups! Ese shot ya había hecho sus efecto-¡Mejor tráenos la botella… corazón!- Dijo con voz suave mientras se volvía a sentar. ¡Genial! ese era la señal para recordar pedir un taxi a la salida.

Después de una botella de tequila, tres Martinis y unas cuantas cervezas… nosotras seguíamos en nuestra mesa un poco más alegres de lo que habíamos llegado…

-¡Oh! ¿Te acuerdas del bastardo de Félix? ¿Por qué fue que terminaron?- pregunté a Heidi mientras jugaba con una de las botellas vacías de cerveza.

-Jajajaja… ¡Por Dios! casi me olvido de… de ese. Terminamos ¿por qué ?¡ha si! ¡ya me acuerdo! Fue porque en su supuesta reunión de trabajo- dijo mientras asía comillas en el aire con sus dedos- Se revolcó nada más y nada menos, con su secretaria y en plena oficina… ¿Puedes creerlo?- prácticamente grito la ultima frase, mientras brindaba con Jessica.

-¡Pero amiga! eso no es nada ¿Se acuerdan de Marco?-pregunto Jessica quien era la más animada de las tres.

-El que te boto por su ex- dije mientras hacía señas al cantinero-¡Dean, cariño mueve tú lindo trasero y ven aquí a atenderme!- grite desde nuestra mesa.

-¡Si! ¡El mismo! ¿Puedes creer qué hasta me pidió que viviéramos juntos? todo…todo… jajaja… para regresar con la ramera de su ex- Dijo mientras se sumaba a mis señas al cantinero-¡¡Cantinero!!

-Shhss… Calma Jessy , si hasta pareces borracha-se burlo Heidi

-Pues yo creo amiga, que ya estamos algo subiditas de tragos, ¿deberíamos parar no crees?

-¿Qué? Pero si recién comenzamos .No seas floja Bella- Me regaño Heidi, mientras yo giraba los ojos. Lo ultimo que quería, era una resaca por la mañana.

-¡Ay! ¿Chicas?-grito eufórica Jessica mientras se paraba de su silla tirando al piso en el proceso.

-¿Jessica, estas bien, que te pasa?

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya _

_I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha  
One wa__y or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha_

-¿No escuchan?- chillo de emoción.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras veía como captábamos la atención de todo el bar.

-¡Es… es Blondie!- Siguió gritando como una chiquilla- ¡Vamos a bailar!

_One day mayber next week I'm gonna meet cha,  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meet cha_

-Pero…pero yo no bailo- Dije con voz dura y me cruce de brazos.

-Claro que bailas, no hay excusas- me dijo Heidi…

Y así comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas al ritmo de "One way or another". La verdad era que yo no baila ¡Nunca! Mi torpeza y la falta de equilibrio, podían convertir un simple baile en un una visita a urgencias para Bella. Pero los silbidos y los aplausos del resto de clientes, me alentaron a hacerlo y tratar de menear mis caderas como mis amigas, era eso… y el par de cervezas que me había tomado.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'll get cha, I'll get cha_

Bailamos y movíamos nuestros cabellos, como verdaderas estrellas de rock, mientras los clientes nos alentaban cada vez más…

_I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hangin' round  
One way or another  
I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip  
A slip of the hip or another_

-¡Oh, ya se! ¡Vengan!- Dijo Jessica por sobre la música- Siempre he querido hacer esto, como en esa película. No recuerdo su nombre... –Dijo mientras nos arrastraba hacia la barra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis amigas se encontraban bailando seductoramente, sobre la barra de tragos ¡De la barra! ¿Pueden creerlo?

_I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya I'll trick ya  
One way or another  
I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya_

-¡Vamos Bella, no te puedes quedar ahí!- Gritó Heidi desde arriba.

-¡No, están locas! ¡Nunca me subiré allí de seguro y me caigo en dos segundos!

-¡Bella… no seas agua fiesta!- me grito Jess.

-¡Hermosa, tu no te puedes quedarte a tras!- Dijo Dean el cantinero, mientras me subía a la barra ¡traidor!

-Jajajaja ya vez Bella, y eso que tu no bailas- Dijo en tono burlista mi amiga.

-¡Oh! Cállate y mueve tú trasero.

_One way or another  
I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip  
I'll walk down the mall_

Y ahí desde la privilegiada vista que me ofrecía la barra, fue que logre verlo en una de las esquinas. Un hermoso pelo cobrizo alborotado, una deliciosa tez blanca y eso ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarme ¡No lo culpo! Estoy semi-ebria asiendo el ridículo en un Bar.

Al ritmo de la música, me dirigí así la esquina de la barra donde estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes. Me puse frente de el mientras intentaba sentarme en la barra, y Dios…. ¡Qué ojos! , coloque mis piernas a sus costados, en un movimiento muy brusco para una señorita, pero ¡Ay! Esos ojos me hipnotizaban y tenia su rostro tan cerca.

-¡Hola cariño! emm… ¿Por qué estas tan solito?- ¡Oh Dios santo! Desde cúando hablaba como una ramera.

El me regalo una perfecta sonrisa ladeada, que me quito el aliento y casi me desmayo.

-¡Ey no te creas!- Se quejo- Estoy aquí con un amigo, solo que tuvo que salir a hacer una llamada y creo que se ha perdió tú show- volvió a sonreír- ¿Y tú?

-Yo… pues aquí, intentando bailar, pero como ves soy un completo desastre- le dije mientras sonreía como retardad mental. Definitivamente el alcohol no es lo mío.

-Bueno… yo debo contradecirte, lo haces de maravilla-

-Emm… yo creo que lo dices para ser bueno con una pobre chica ebria- dije mientras tomaba su corbata y comenzaba a jugar con ella.

El se aclaro la garganta y volvió a fijar esos ojazos en mi- ¿Tú crees que te mentiría?

-No lo sé, ¿lo harías? – Deje la corbata y pase mis dedos por la insignia dorada que llevaba en el pecho- ¡Oye! ¿Eres soldado? Me encantan los soldados, aun que, serás el primero que conozca- Hable y mis dedos siguieron su descenso por su amplio pecho, deleitándome con el suave rose de su traje azul marino.

-¡Soldado! Oh no cariño, me ofendes- aleje mi mano y lo mire ceñuda- No, no soy un de esos tontos soldados, pero si soy un marine.-Volvió a embrujarme con su aterciopelada voz.

-¿En serio? Nunca conocí un marine, también serás el primero en mi lista.

Una melodiosa carcajada salió de sus labios y volvió a mirarme con… ¿Con ternura?- Bueno en ese caso, me complace ser el primer marine con que te cruces.

-Oye ¿viste por dónde se fugaron mis amigas? ¿Las bailarinas?- Perfecto ¿a dónde diablos se habían metido? Pase mi vista por todo el lugar pero… no estaban. Blondie hacia tiempo que había terminado y yo seguía aquí con mi marine desconocido, mientras valla a saber dónde se encontraban Jessica y Heidi.

-Creo que las bailarinas tuvieron que salir rumbo al baño y… no se veían muy bien que digamos.- Dijo con una mueca.

-¡Genial¡ ¡Me dejaron sola!- Me queje- Ahora tendré que buscarme un taxi para regresar a casa – Volví mi rostro hacia mi hermoso acompañante que me observaba divertido ¡Perfecto Bella, estas hablando sola!, me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza-¿Marine me ayudas a bajar, por favor?-Dije y baje mi cabeza tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Claro cariño – Dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me bajaba. Fue un acto simple y sin intención alguna, pero su tacto, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, lograron traspasar mis ropas y quemar mi piel.

Trague saliva, y trate de incorporarme sobre mis piernas ¡Juro que esta, era la ultima vez que probaba alcohol!-Muchas gracias Marine ¡Nos vemos!- le dije mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla.

-¡Un placer cariño!

Apenas hice un paso, el mundo se me vino encima. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, y solo fui consciente que un par de firmes brazos me sostenían por de tras. ¡Pero que brazos!

-¿Oye bailarina, seguro que estas bien?- susurro en mi oído

-Ehh… si yo creo que puedo sola.

-Mejor te acompaño y me comporto como el buen marine que soy ¿no crees?

Una tonta sonrisita se dibujo en mis labios- Claro, como tu quieras, pero… Emmm ¿Marine cómo te llamas?

-¡Edward! y tú cariño- preguntó

-Bella marine, mucho gusto.

* * *

**N/A: **¡¡Nueva historia!! Si, si hoy es el día de parir a mis fanfiction!! Espero que les guste.

Esto…emmm bueno esto surgió a partir de un par de un fic que incluían a un sexy Edward como marine , pero mi cabecita formo otra historia paralela a las que leía!!!

No se si entienden, en fin… espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!!

Besos


	2. Dulce Despertar

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo locas historias con ellos.

**Summary: **Era un sábado a la noche, salidas con amigas ¿qué podía llegar a salir mal?-"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estoy?"-Ahora ¿estará lista para las consecuencias?

* * *

**Dulce Despertar**

*****

Desperté sintiendo el rose abrasador de los pequeños rayos de sol, que lograban filtrarse por la ventana junto a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Notamental: no importa que tan tarde, o cansada llegues a casa, siempre… repito siempre, debo correr las cortinas o los pequeños láser del sol acabaran quemando mis neuronas.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, tome la almohada y la coloque sobre mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano tiraba un poco más de la sabanas, dispuesta a seguir con mi muy entretenido sueños que incluía a un sexy bombero. Pero… al aspirara sobre las frazadas, estas tenían un nuevo aroma, exquisito y embriagador que… ¿habré cambiado de suavizante? en fin aun era muy temprano para averiguarlo.

Así que me relaje y me dispuse a regresar al dulce inconsciente junto su bombero, cuando una cancioncita comenzó a estar fuera de lugar ¿Por qué suena Blink 182? y… ¿de dónde? Frustrada abrí los ojos de golpe, dispuesta a comenzar el día de mal humor cuando todo el aire pareció irse de mis pulmones.

¡Dios Bella! ¡Esta vez sí que la había cagado!-Me reproche mentalmente.- Este definitivamente no era mi cuarto. Las paredes de un verde pastel, un gran ventanal, una cama matrimonial de hierro, el edredón negro de rasó y el plasma que tenia al frente eran demasiados indicios para darme cuenta que este no era mi cuarto.- ¡Oh no ¡oh no!- repetía bajito mientras me revolvía entre las sabanas- ¿Qué hacia desnuda en está cama?

Bien Bella eso no es impórtate, me regañe -¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de pensar en dónde diablos estas?-Me incorporaba para buscar mi ropa, mientras Blink 182 seguía sonando en algún lugar…

Me pare para recoger la blusa color azul, que estaba a los pies de la cama. La minifalda que Heidi me había prestado la noche anterior, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos mas allá, y mis zapatos reposaban bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Me vestí apresurada con el corazón y algo más en la garganta. Solo cuando termine mi tarea, me pare a contemplar el cuarto con la vista –Todo bien salvo… ¿Dónde están tus braguitas?- Dijo una vocecilla en mi interior y en un brusco movimiento me arrodillaba para buscarlas debajo de la cama.

Pero ¡No estaban!

Busque debajo de la mesa de la tv, en el estante de los libros, en el piso ¡En todos lados! Estaba en medio de la misión imposible "En busca de la braguita perdida", cuando la puerta de junto se abrió de golpe rebelando la esbelta figura de un modelo- ¡Mierda cierra la boca!- Lucia nada más que un toalla alrededor de su cintura, pequeñas gotas de agua rodaban por una exquisita tez, su largo abdomen lucia descaradamente unos abdominales bien trabajados, sus fuertes y grandes brazos llevaban otra tolla a su alborotado pelo cobrizo y sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban sorprendido… ¿Qué? Pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, guapo modelo ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Dios… por lo que más quieras no me hagas estos!

-¿Marine?- pregunte en algo similar a un gritito, mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¿Bailarina?- contesto enarcando una ceja- ¡Buen día! Veo que ya despertaste-y comenzó a acercase.

-¡Oh mi Dios!- grite mientras me ponía de pie- Yo… yo ¿marine? Eh…eh- Tartamudee.

¿En qué momento de mi pequeña salida, había acabado en la cama de un completo desconocido?

_- ¡Cuidado cariño! ¿estás segura que puedes sola?- pregunto mientras gateaba por entrar en el asiento trasero del taxi._

_-¡Claro marine!-Dije con voz divertida- Pero tal vez, tal vez necesite tu ayuda-Y regrese para tomar de nuevo su corbata-No te puedes negarte a ayudar a una pobre damisela en apuros ¿o si?_

_-No; creo que no sería bien visto que un marine se negara a ayudar- me dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras se adentraba al taxi._

_-Bien ahora dime ¿a dónde vamos?- susurro muy cerca de mi oído. Y con eso logró derretir cada partícula de mi ser._

_-A donde tú quieras cariño-dije con intento de voz seductora, mientras empezaba a dejar un camino de besos sobre cuello- ¡A dónde tú quieras!- volví a repetir sobre sus labios_

_De ahí, todo se vuelve confuso. Una serie de imágenes empezaron a correr por mi cabeza, como una película…_

_Mis piernas aferrando fuertemente a la cintura de Edward, adéntranos a una casa mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente, sus grandes manos recorriendo mis costados mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuerpo._

_Lo perfecto que lucía su torso desnudo con la luz de la luna, cuando nos enredábamos con las sabanas… mi ropa, su ropa en el suelo._

_Una magnifica lengua se desplazaba sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis senos, torturando mis pezones, sobre… sobre…_

¡Mierda! ¿Qué has hecho Bella? me reprendí mentalmente.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Edward se encontraba frente a mí, pasando una mano delante de mis ojos. ¡Gran momento para parecer una enfermamental, frente al sexy marine!

- Eh… si Edward, estoy bien solo algo sorprendida- tenía que salir de aquí y rápido.

-Bueno veraz, no… no quiero que pienses mal, ¡yo no soy ninguna cualquiera!- ups eso se lo había gritado en la cara, cálmate Bella me dije_._

_-_La verdad es qué yo, no acostumbro salir con desconocido. Y bueno… mucho menos llegar a la cama con ellos- dije mientras jugaba con mis manos y evitaba mirar esos hermosos y el espectacular cuerpo de modelo y esa pequeñas gotitas que caían por su cuerpo y el - ¡Concéntrate!

-Veraz lo que sucede es que yo, anoche no estaba bien y…- el levanto su mano para interrumpirme, mientras mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más y más rojas.

-Tranquila Bella te entiendo- habló en un tono suave- La verdad es que yo tampoco estaba del todo bien anoche- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y yo fruncía el ceño- ¡No, no es que me quiera justificar! Pero…

-¿Qué? pero si tu estaba bien- dije cruzando los brazos… aquí la única regalona era yo, y ya tenía suficiente con eso, no hacía falta compartir la culpa.

-No, no lo estaba Bella. Como te dije anoche, soy un marine y bueno… el día de ayer, pise tierra después de un mes de haber estado en un barco de instrucción para ingresantes. Y anoche unos compañeros decidieron que era hora de festejar el regreso, pero… yo creo que me pase de alcohol.-

-¡Oh! No contaba con eso pero… está bien, te entiendo no te preocupes- Suspire- se ve que ambos nos pasamos de copas anoche.-Trate de sonreir.

-¡Eso no lo justifica! Lo siento mucho Bella, soy un marine y nunca había hecho esto, creo… creo que estuvo mal de mi parte y quiero pedirte dis…

-No Edward está todo bien, somos dos personas adultas, con algo de alcohol y un desliz de una noche. No creo que sea tan grave.- trate de sonar convincente.

-Emm… ¿Segura? ¿Está todo bien?- ¡Ay! es tan lindo cuando duda.

-Si estoy segura, es más, porqué no nos olvidamos de todo esto y yo regreso a mi casa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido-

-¿Qué? Hacemos como si aquí no pasado nada- preguntó

-¡Exacto! somos dos extraños, que nunca se conocieron y que nunca se conocerán.- dije brindándole una sonrisita mientras volvía a mi misión y buscaba mi ropa interior con la mirada.

-De acuerdo me gusta eso…pero yo…

Seguro iba a seguir disculpándose por el equívoco desliz de dos borrachos y todo eso, pero el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

-Me disculpas- Dijo mientras se paraba para ir hasta la puerta.

-¡No Marine! Mejor te sigo-Medio grite mientras arqueaba las cejas- Es que ya es hora de marcharme ¿creo?–

El asintió con la cabeza y nos encaminamos por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a una amplia sala.

-Bueno Bella, a sido un placer conocerte, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma- me dijo subiendo la voz por encima del ruido del timbre que no dejaba de tintinear.

-Si marine, lo mismo digo. Bueno, quien dice, tal vez nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, Eh… ¡Cómo desconocidos digo!- y mi cara se volvía más roja, como si eso fuera posible.

-Si claro…

-Edward por casualidad no sabes dónde eh…-Vamos solo pregúntale por tus braguitas, me dije a mi misma-Dónde eh dejado…

El molesto timbre volvió a interrumpirnos, y yo aquí sin ropa interior ¡Dios!

-¡Edward! ¡Edward cariño!-grito una chillona voz, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Mierda ¡- susurro llevándose las manos a su sedoso cabello cobrizo- Bella, lo siento pero debes irte ¡AHORA!- dijo mientras me llevaba por otra puerta cercana al living.

-¡Edward, abre corazón se que estas ahí- volvió a decir la chillona voz.

-¡Maldición! Bella, quédate aquí y no salgas, por nada del mundo entendiste – yo solo pude asentir mientras me dejaba en la cocina y se regresaba a abrir la puerta.

Apenas el marine abrió, una rubia melena se abalanzo sobre el, enroscando sus largas piernas sobre su cintura.

-¡Amor…No sabes cuánto te extrañe!- Habló con voz melosa.

-¡Hola cariño! yo también te echado de menos-dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre su cintura y depositaba pequeños besos sobre su mejilla.

-¡Ay Eddy!-hizo una pausa- Pero ¿aun no estás listo?-cuestiono frunciendo la ceño.

-¿Qué, para qué amor?- dijo y volvió a besarla.

-¡Edward! me prometiste que apenas regresaras, iríamos a comer con mis padres o ya lo olvidaste- menciono la rubia, hacia un patético mohín con los labios.

-Perdón, es que no se donde tengo la cabeza estos días, debe ser por el viaje- dijo mientras la colocaba de nuevo en el suelo-Me esperas un segundo, me cambio y nos vamos- le dio un corto besos sobre sus labios y giro sobre sus talones.

Ups, mal momento para aparecer Bella. De tras de la figura de Edward un par de ojos rojos como el fuego intentaba asesinarme.

-¡Edward Cullen!- Gritó-Me quieres decir quién es la perra que está en tú casa- escupió con odio la rubia.

-Eh Tanya veras, ella- empezó a divagar.

-Explícame. Ahora- se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con su tacón.

-Ella, ella es… Bella.

-¿Y qué hace en tú casa mientras andas tan solo con una toalla? –pregunto exaltada.

-Es que, ella… –se giro para mirarme con sus ojos como platos, que suplicaban ayuda.

- Disculpe señorita- me dirigí a la rubia, loca, exaltada y malhumorada novia de Eddy- yo tan solo viene por el puesto de… de empleada domestica- Mentí descaradamente.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Tanya.

-Pero veo que eh llegado en mal momento, disculpe señor yo, yo tendría que haber anunciado mi visita-dije tratando de excusara Edward.

-No te preocupes Bella, gracias por venir cualquier cosa yo te llamo si necesito tus servicios.- Habló mientras me pasaba mi bolso que estaba sobre el sillón.

-Está bien, y disculpen el malentendido con su… ¿novia? Me retiro ha sido un placer conocerlo- en el momento que puse mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y comenzaba a saborear mi libertad… de nuevo esa voz chillona volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Espera! –Gritó haciendo que se me parara el corazón- Así que, eres sirvienta.- Pregunto despectivamente.

-No señorita, por lo visto no he conseguido el trabajo así que no, no lo soy-le dije mientras intentaba contenerme. Pero quien se creía que era la gritona para tratarme así.

-Oh lo siento querida, por confundirte con una ramera- me brindo una sínica sonrisita mientras abrazaba a Edward- Y por cierto mi nombre esta Tanya , soy la prometida de Edward- y como para demostrar lo que decía, coloco un beso en su mejilla.

-No se preocupe está todo bien. Felicidades por su compromiso, los dejo solos ¡Adiós!- me despedí con la mano mientras salía por la puerta de esa casa.

¡Dios! este sí que había sido un dulce despertar. Revolcarme con un completo desconocido, enfrentarme a los justificados celos de su odiosa novia, y que me confundieran con una prostituta. ¡Si! definitivamente a sido mucho para una sola mañana, además la resaca me estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Ah! Y también quedaba el pequeño detalle, que no llevaba ropa interior.

Pero aun me quedaba más problemas que sumar a la lista- ¿En dónde diablos estoy?-

* * *

**N/A: Hola gente, cómo están?? Yo… feliz!!Quiero agradecerles a todos las personas que pasaron por aquí, a todos sus alertas (realmente me sorprendieron, no esperaba tanto) y a susreviews.**

**No pensaba actualizar tan rápido, pero la verdad es que me sorprendieron!!**

**Ahora que me dicen del segundo capítulo, emmm.. Espero que les allá gustado. Y a los que esperaban un Lemmon , de mi parte les digo…. Esperen!! Aun no me animo a tanto.. jajaja pero les aseguro que llegara.**

**Besos!!!**


	3. Llegar a casa, es una Odisea

_Los personajes, pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo fantaseo con ellos_

* * *

**Llegar a casa, es una odisea**

*****

¿En dónde diablos estaba?

¡Maldición! Me sentía como en dimisión desconocida.

Estaba rodeada de perfectas casitas blancas de madera, sus techos de color verde, caían a dos aguas y hasta tenían la típica cerca de color blanco en la entrada. Lo único que las diferenciaba entre sí, eran los preciosos jardines que las adornaban. Rosas, tulipanes, jazmines y un sinfín de flores daban un poco de color al vecindario.

-¡¡Pero si esto era peor que el vecindario de en "The Truman Show"!!- Grite para mis a dentro

Y para variar, en la calle no había nadie a quien pedir indicaciones.

¡Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un perro a quien consultar! ¿Dónde se metería la gente en este sitio? Era raro, tanto que el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.  
Resignada, suspire y gire sobre mis talones para enfrentar mi última opción… la casa de Edward.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa, sucede algo?- Gracia a Dios fue él quien atendió y no la bruja.

El, ya había tenido tiempo de suficiente para cambiar su atuendo de baño, por un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla que levemente se ceñía a sus piernas, una camisa verde que combinaba con sus ojos y zapatos negros en su pies, su pelo… bueno era un desastre, pero igual estaba…-¡No pienses eso Bella!- Me regañe.

-¡Eh… Edward! veraz tengo un pequeño problemita- Suspire-¡No tengo la menor idea de donde estoy mucho menos sé donde conseguir un taxi! – Dije exasperada, la verdad es que solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo.

-¡Oh era eso!- Dijo claramente aliviado.

-¡Si, eso nada más!- pronuncie en tono sarcástico llevando las manos a mí cintura- Podrías tener la amabilidad, de decir cómo salgo de aquí.

-¡Si disculpa! Bueno para empezar estas en la base de la marina a tres cuadras del puerto- me informo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él, seguramente para que la rubia no lo viera- Y para salir de aquí, debes hacer tres cuadras por esta calle y luego giras a la derecha, ¡No te puedes perder!, ahí veras la entrada.-

-Ok tres cuadras y a la derecha ¿no?- dije mientras me giraba hacia la dirección.

-Así es. Ha… y si Sam pregunta, dile que entraste con Cullen-

Le brinde mi mejor cara de confusión ¿Quién era ese tal Sam?- Es el seguridad del lugar, y bueno… no recuerdo haber anunciado tu ingreso anoche – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Ok ahí estaba mi respuesta.

-¡Oh… de acuerdo, ¡Adiós Edw…!-

-¡Edward Cullen! Ven inmediatamente. ¿Qué hace esto en la sala?-Gritó entre furiosa y horrorizada la loca de su novia. Esa era mi señal para salir de aquí y… rápido.

-¡Adiós, nos vemos Bella!- Dijo apresurado y entro a su casita  
¿nos vemos?

Si de algo estaba segura en mi vida, era que nunca más volvería a cruzarme con el sexy marine. ¡Ups! y espero por su bien, que sea el que encuentre mi lindo souvenir y no su novia.

Con un paso lento me encamine en la dirección que me dio el Marine.

Podía saborear el aroma a mar, el frió viento de la costa alborotaba mi ya de por sí, despeinado cabello y hasta creo que podía escuchar el ruido de las olas. Sin duda, seria agradable vivir aquí.

Cuando iba a girara a la derecha en la esquina, puede divisar la gran reja de hierro negra, pero… ¡Oh my Go!

Un grupo de 30 hombres bien parecidos, todos luciendo pequeños short blancos, y remeras grises corrían asía mi, mientras gotas de transpiración caían sobre sus cuerpos… ¿Estaría alucinando? Todos ellos empapados en sudor, se acercaban a mí con un trote suave ¡Oh si era una alucinación, sin duda era una de las mejores!

-¡Huy… mamita, estas como me gusta! - Gritó uno, después de humedecerse los labios.

-Oye chiquita ¿Cuándo puedo pasar por ti?- Le siguió otro.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo fuego, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a acelerar el paso. Estos hombres ya no me gustaban tanto como creía.

-¡Adiós, hermosura!

- ¡Hey preciosa! ¿Cuánto cobras por una noche?-¡Oh no… oh no!

¿Acababa de tratarme como una prostituta? Eso sí que era pasarse. Me gire para contestarle unas cuantas verdades, cuando uno de los hombres se me adelanto.

-Ya dejen en paz a la señorita- Dijo el que venía al frente del grupo.

Era alto, fuerte… muy fuerte diría yo, sus grandes músculos se marcaban a través de su remera. Su pelo negro, lo llevaba corto dejando entrever algunas ondas, y sus grandes ojos negros me miraban amigable ¿con cariño?, no como los brutos que venían de atrás.

-Se encuentra bien, o acaso está perdida señorita…-Preguntó afligido.

-Bella, Bella Swan,- Dije extendiendo mi mano- Y no… solo me dirigía a la salida.- señale con la cabeza.

-Un placer Bella, y déjame disculparme por estos-Dijo señalando al grupo de sexys jóvenes, que se habían detenido para recuperar el aliento -Ahora por comportarse como unos cerdos con la señorita, se han ganado una hora más para correr- Les gritó a los jóvenes y me dedico una picara sonrisa.

-¡No almirante McCarthy! ¡Si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo!- Se quejo uno de los que estaba más cerca.

-¡Si! Solo le hemos dicho a la señorita lo buena que esta.- Dijo un rubiecito que estaba a tras del grupo.

-¿Qué? ¡Acaso creen que esa es la forma de tratar a una señorita!- Gritó malhumorado el almirante, tanto que hizo que se me erizaran todos los pelos- ¡Arg… y así se hacen llamar marines! Lo único que yo veo son un montón de idiotas-Les gritó crispado, mientras algunos se incorporaba y se ponía firme frente al señor McCarthy.-¡Ahora corran ¡En seguida los alcanzo- Dijo mientras se giraba así a mí y el grupo de marines comenzaba a alejarse- ¡Y recuerden que tiene una hora más!- se escucharon un par de maldiciones, por lo que volvió a gritar- Y en silencio, entendieron.-

-¡Si almirante!- Contestaron todos juntos! – Los marines lograron alejarse unos cuantos metros y el almirante rompió su fachada de chico malo, con una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Bella, Bella!- Decía entre risotadas –Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino – Me agradeció mientras se doblaba de la risa.

-¿Yo? Pero no he hecho nada - Comenzaba a creer que el almirante tenía serios problemas – Almirante se encuentra bien –me preocupe al ver que no dejaba de reír y su cara se ponía cada vez más roja.

- Si Bella, estoy bien pero por favor llámame Emmett.-

-Ok Emmett, ahora dime la verdad, harás que corran una hora, por… por mí- pregunté dudosa.

-¡Claro! por eso te agradezco, estos son unos cretinos que deshonraron a todos los marines al tratarte así, lo menos que puedo hacer es que corran un par de minutos más.- Dijo como si nada ¡Uff! Si supiera que yo apenas puedo correr 20 minutos.- A demás tú no te mereces que te traten así.-

-Oh, en ese caso creo… creo que está bien, gracias por defenderme Emmett, pero… creo que ya es hora de irme- Dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Bueno Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte y espero verte de nuevo- Habló mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-Lo mismo digo almirante, y mándale mis saludos a sus chicos- Grite mientras me alejaba.

-No te preocupes, de seguro no te olvidara- me dedico una sonrisita ladina y se alejo trotando, asía el grupo de marines.

Definitivamente este era un día interesante. Primero me acuesto con un desconocido, su novia casi me arranca la cabeza, un grupo de marines me confunde con una prostituta, y me acabo de hacer amiga de un almirante, y todo eso antes del mediodía.

Necesitaba llegar a casa con urgencia, antes de que ocurriera algo más. Necesitaba un taxi, necesitaba una larga ducha y necesitaba una aspirina o si no, mi cabeza .explotaría.

-Disculpe señor- me dirigí al hombre alto y moreno que estaba en la cabina de la entrada, creo que su nombre era Sam si mal no recordaba- Podría abrirme la reja –

Se giro para comerme con la mirada de una manera lasciva y luego dibujo una picara sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Oh si! Tú estuviste con Cullen anoche- Bueno al menos alguien recordaba lo que había hecho.

-Eh… sí señor, vengo de una reunión con Edward- ¡Si señores! Trate de mentir, pero qué más podría decirle.

-Si claro, una reunión- dijo mientras abría la reja- Cuándo crees que puedas tener ese "tipo de reuniones" conmigo-Dijo mientras miraba mis piernas. Tonta Bella, si este hombre te vio entrar, me recordé.

Nota mental: si vas tienes un desliz, no pongas minifalda.

-¡Descarado!- Le grite con lo poco de orgullo y dignidad que me quedaba. A lo que él solo respondió con una fuerte carcajada.

Solo tuve que esperar unos cuantos minutos para conseguir un taxi. Ya me urgía llegar a casa, pero lamentablemente se encontraba al otro lado de la costa de San José. Por lo que después de 15 minutos de viaje y 37 dólares, recién pude pisar mi casita.

Solo quería ducharme y dormir una larga siesta. Pero cuando abrir la puerta, una diminuta figura, me esperaba furiosa en la sala.

-¡Bella Swan! ¿Me quieres decir a dónde diablos estabas, y por qué no atiendes el bendito teléfono?- Me gritó mi furiosa hermana. Era en estas pocas ocasiones, donde ella actuaba con una hermana mayor.

-¡Alice, no grites que me duele la cabeza!- Hable mientras me desplomaba en el sillón y arrojaba mi cartera.

-¿A dónde estabas y con quién? – Exigió- No…mejor me lo cuentas cuando regrese- Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso de color negro- Se me hace tarde ¡Por tu culpa!-

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunté mientras me sacaba los zapatos.

-¡Si Bella!-Cambió su humor por uno más amigable- Estoy a punto de conocer al hombre de mi vida – Suspiró.

-En serio, y quien es el afortunado esta vez- Dije en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Es solo un amigo que conocí por chat, pero te aseguro Bella, es el hombre de mi vida!-Chillaba como niña pequeña.

-Está bien… si tú lo dices- No estaba de ánimos para discutir con mi hermanita.

-¡Adiós y deséame suerte!- Gritó desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Suerte!-

-Y no creas que se me va olvidar nuestra charla- Volvió a decirme en ese tomo de reproche - ¡Ah! y por cierto, mamá quiere hablar contigo a estado llamando todo la mañana.-

-¿Qué Renee? No me digas que tiene otro candidato.- Pregunté mientras me hundía cada vez más en mi dolor y en el sillón.

-No lo sé, averígualo tú- Se giro y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Si había algo que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, era que mi madre trate de controlar mi vida amorosa ¡A distancia!

Y ahí… como si de una película de terror se tratara sonó el teléfono…

* * *

**N/A:** Huy… nuevo capítulo, disculpen si tiene muchos errores o si esperaban más, pero en estos momentos mi cabecita solo gira alrededor de mis exámenes. El martes y miércoles debo rendir, así que la próxima actualización será después de mis finales.

Antes de irme quería agradecer sus reviews, solo falto uno para los 15 que pedía: p, solo les diré, como dice mi summary, estas lista para las consecuencias, espero cosechar más reviews esta vez y de nuevo agradezco también por sus alertas. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora con mi pobre Bella, que le habrá pasado a Eddi con Tanya? Espero su opinión.

Besos!!


	4. Si cada familia es un mundo

_Ya saben que todo le pertenece a S. Meyer._

* * *

**Si cada familia es un mundo, la mía seria un circo…**

*****

_Y ahí… como si de una película de terror se tratara sonó el teléfono…_

¡Por favor, por favor, que no se Renee!-Rogué internamente mientras me acercaba a la mesita del teléfono.

Con mi mano casi temblorosa agarre el auricular y lo lleve a mi oído.

¡Esto era ridículo! Se trataba de mi madre, quien estaba a cientos de quilómetros de mi casa. ¿Qué daño podría hacerme?

-Bufe-¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Era mi madre, la mujer que me engendro, la única persona del mundo capaz de arruinar mi día aunque se encontrase a cientos de kilómetros. Y ese… era uno de los tantos motivos por los que me negaba a atender. Se suponía que era uno de los tantos problemas que había dejado atrás, en Forks.

Todo había comenzado el día que recibí mi carta de aceptación en la universidad de California. ¡Recuerdo que estaba tan feliz por qué por fin iba a poder estudiar Literatura! Pero lo que sorprendió a toda mi familia, no fue la elección de mi carrera, sino el hecho de irme tan lejos de casa.

Yo, no había crecido en una mala casa, ni tuve malos padres o algo de eso. Lo que sucedía era qué cuando tienes dieciocho años y estas sin novio o pretendiente, y vives con Renee Swan, ¡Tu vida se convierte en un verdadero martirio!

Ella y Alice, habían tratado por todos los medios de que tuviera citas, de que me interesara en algún chico, o algo. Y yo… siempre me negaba aceptarlas, ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Si siempre terminaban en alguna situación vergonzosa para Bella.

Por suerte, las cosas habían cambiado un poco cuando me mude aquí. Y dos años más tarde de mi llegada, Alice decidió que también estudiaría en California y con eso mi antigua tortura había quedado muy lejos, en Forks.

A pesar de los malos ratos y malas citas, extrañaba a mi madre. Ya asía seis años que no volvía a casa. Y a pesar, de ya no ser una jovencita de dieciocho años, aun a los veinticuatro con un buen trabajo, buen sueldo y una hermosa casa necesitaba mucho de mis padres.

Pero hoy definitivamente no estaba de humor para aguantar sus reclamos y locuras.

-¿Diga?- Pregunté con voz entre cortada.

-¡Bella! Hija por todos los cielos, a dónde has estado te llame sin cansancio desde hace veinte horas- La verdad es que duda de que Renee se hubiera pasado todo la noche con el auricular pegado a la oreja.

-¡Hola mamá, si yo también ando bien! ¿Y tú? – Le respondí sarcástica.

-¡Bella soy tu madre, y a mí no me hablas así jovencita! Es que si no te llamo yo, tu nunca te acordarías de nosotros- Podía sentir como su voz se volvía lastimera.

-¡Ay mamá!- Me queje- Sabes que eso no es cierto, perdóname por no haberte llamado, es que… es que el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupa estos días.- Logre decir algo titubeante.

-¿Tan así, como para no atenderme el teléfono?-

-Pues si mamá, tan así- Dije cansada.

-¡Pero si trabajas en casa!- Me regaño.

-Si…Ren… Emm Mamá, pero es que en esta semana he tenido que acudir a la editorial. Tengo tres nuevos escritores a mi cargo, y no podía realizar las juntas en casa ¿o sí? , creo que no sería muy profesional que digamos.-Trate de excusarme.

-¡Oh, está bien! Pero dime alguno de ellos ¿es hombre?-Preguntó cambiando su humor.

-¡Mamá!-Chille- No, para tú desgracia, ninguno de ellos lo es.- Eso era una gran mentira, pero dudaba que el señor Morales un hombre de cuarenta y siete años, divorciado y que está entrando en el proceso de calvicie total, sea su prototipo de "Un-esposo-para-Bella".

-Bueno- Podía sentir la decepción en cada letra- Pero no te preocupes Bella, hace poco te anoté en "" ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Hay treinta hombres de California interesados en ti cariño!-Dijo eufórica.

¿Cómo había terminado mi madre en internet? ¿Quién era el responsable de tal tragedia?

Ella no era capaz de humillarme así. ¡NO!-¡Mamá!- Grite con toda mi fuerzas- Cómo… cómo se te ocurre hacer esto ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no le haces lo mismo a Alice y me dejas en paz?

-Pues… porque de ella fue la idea Bells, a demás no sé porque te pones como loca. Ah Alice le ha funcionado de maravilla, por qué no te funcionaria a ti.-Por qué yo soy Bella, pensé.

Acababa de tener una revelación existencial, yo _era adoptada._

Sacudí mi cabeza y conteste –Por qué no sigues con lo Alice, y ¡Dejas de torturarme!-Grite exasperada.

-¿Dime un color?-

-"Verde", y… no me digas que le has estado hablado a extraños de mi vida, porque te juro…-

-¿Profesión querida?-

-"Marine", si le contaste a alguien sobre aquella vez que me escape del control de tránsito…-

-¿Alto, bajo o a tu altura?-

-"Alto", y mucho menos de aquella vez…-

-Listo Bella, ya lo tengo todo- Me interrumpió.

-¿De qué habas Renee?- Para ese entonces, no distinguía si el dolor de cabeza era por mi resaca o por la charla con mi madre.

-Bella, de tu perfil en la web. Sobre el hombre que te voy a conseguir ¡No estás prestado atención jovencita!- Genial ahora me regañaba.

-Pero… pero si yo no he dicho nada.

- ¡Sin duda tú no me escuchas! Has dicho, que quieres un joven de ojos verdes, preferentemente marine, alto, dulce, atento y cariñoso- ¿En qué momento salió eso de mi boca?- Eso ultimo ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba consultarte algunos… detalles.-

-¡Mamá, escucha bien porque solo te lo diré una vez .NO QUIERO QUE MI MADRE HAGA DE CASAMENTERA VIRTUAL! No quiero que me consigas una cita y mucho menos que sea por internet. ¿Entendiste?-

-Pero Bella, Alice conoció a…-

-¡No!- La corte- Alice, es Alice. Ella es dueña de compartir tu locura o no.-

-Bella, no me hables en ese…-

-¡Adiós mamá, mándale besos a papá!, ¡Los quiero!- Y con un rápido movimiento colgué el auricular.

¡Dios cómo podía hacer eso! Se supone que las madres son buenas, que te llaman para preguntar si no enfermaste, si necesitas dinero, si quieres que te visiten o porque te extrañan mucho. Pero nunca, repito, nunca lo harían para decir que te consiguieron una cita por internet.

Insisto, _soy adoptada._

Pero que había dicho ¿Marine, ojos verdes? ¿Desde cuándo me gustaban los hombres así? Es más, nunca había estado con un marine ¡En mi vida!

Nunca… hasta anoche.

Lo cual nunca se repetiría, ni siquiera me animaba a mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre.

Abatidita me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba tomar un larga y merecida ducha y dormir unas cuantas horas.

Cuando fue el momento de quitarme la minifalda, una ola de colar se apodero de mi rostro ¿Cómo es qué había recorrido media ciudad sin ropa interior? Pero se sentía tan, tan… libre.

Tal vez, a partir de ahora dejaría mis bragas en casa. Solo tal vez.

Lugo de la ducha comí algo de pizza, que Alice había dejado en la heladera, una aspirina y me dirigí a la cama. Hoy había sido un día duro, y merecía dormir un rato.

*****

A la mañana siguiente me levante adolorida y con muchas cosas por hacer.

Parte de lo que le había dicho a Renee, era cierto. Tener a mi cargo, el lanzamiento de tres libros no era tarea fácil. Y el hecho de cambiar de un tierno cuento para niños, a una novela de terror, me estaba trabando las ideas. Tenía muchas cosas por cambiar, muchos arreglos que concordar, y tenía que reunirme con los autores, _si…una vez más._

Así que toda la mañana me la pase sumergida en mi trabajo.

Me encontraba con mi notebook en las piernas y una taza de café en la mano, cuando a las 10 de la mañana se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una resplandeciente y alegre Alice.

-¿A dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? ¿Y por qué estas tan alegre?- Las preguntas aparecían como olas de rabia, el hecho de que ella viviera conmigo, no le daba derecho a hacer lo quería. ¡Aun seguía siendo mi hermana menor!

-¡Ya Bella, deja tantas preguntas! Ni Charly me hacia tanto interrogatorio, cuando llegaba tarde- Se quejó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues no lo hacía, porque… porque tú lo manipulabas- Conteste apuntándole con un dedo.

Una carcajada resonó en la sala-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Ahora se supone que manipulo a la gente.- Dijo mientras tiraba su cartera al piso. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos.

-¡Sí! Siempre lo has hecho. Con tu carita de pobre-Alice-apunto-de-llorar, consigues todo lo que quieres.-Conteste mientras me desplomaba en el sillón, furiosa con mi hermanita.

-Bella, estas actuando como una niña caprichosa, y se supone que aquí la mayor eres tú, no yo. Bien te diere que haremos ahora. Tú no me dices donde estuviste el fin de semana, y yo no te digo a donde estuve anoche . ¿Te parece?-

¡Oh genial! Ella jugaba sucio. Pero era una oferta que no podía rechazar, es más, me convenía.

-Está bien- Resignada le ofrecí mi mano para cerrar el trato.

-Sabía que aceptarías- Dijo con una gran sonrisita- Y ahora para cerrar el trato y demostrarte que soy la mejor hermana del mundo, te invito al cine.-

-¿Al cine? Pero sabes que estoy atareada en trabajo-

-Sí pero de seguro, te haces un tiempo para tu hermana.-

-Emmm… no sé y si no termino esto…-

-Anda…hace mucho que no salgo contigo, tu solo tienes tiempo para las odiosas de tus amigas.-

-Alice, no las llames así, solo he salido con ellas un par de veces.-

-Por eso mismo, me la debes- Y hizo un mohín, como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-Está bien, tu ganas iré al bendito cine.- Dije con voz cansada.

*****

¡Ay! ¿Por qué había aceptado? Es que nunca aprendía.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y me encontraba con mi "hermanita" corriendo una maratón por todo el centro comercial.

-¡Alice! ¿Me quieres decir por qué corremos? Es tan solo una película y aun tenemos tiempo.-Me queje mientras me paraba en las escaleras a tomar aire.

-Por qué… porque es un estreno y no podemos llegar tarde ¡hay que ganar buenos lugares!- dijo mientras giraba su cara para todos lados como… buscando algo.

-Alice es un cine, se supone que hay una graaaannn pantalla, de seguro veraz todo.- Ella se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

-¡Si ya lo sé! Pero también quiero dulces, y eso niños son unos demonios cuando de azúcar se trata.-

Me pare en seco y la mire fijamente a los ojos-¡Alice Swan! Tú me ocultas algo- Le grite y un par de compradores se giraron para observarnos.

-¿Yo? yo… claro que no Bella, qué cosas dices –Y soltó una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¡Desembucha!-

-¡Arg! No- Suspiró pesadamente y bajo su cabeza- Esta bien pero promete que no me dejaras sola.-

-Alice- Dije en tono de reproche.

-Anda eres mi hermana, promételo-

-Me quedare, ¿contenta? , ahora cuéntame.- Ya me estaba poniendo impaciente.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar-¿Te acuerdas de mí cita de anoche?-

-Sí claro, con el supuesto hombre de tu vida.-Dije mientras asía comillas con los dedos y me reía de ella.

-¡Y lo es!- Se quejo- Y no sabes lo encantador, dulce, cariño que es, es...es… ha…-

-El punto Alice-

-¡Ah bueno! Lo que pasa es que él quiere que conozca a su mejor amigo. Me dijo que eran muy unidos, casi hermanos y… bueno ¿Y si no le caigo bien? ¿Y si me desprecia? ¿Si es un odioso al que no le gusta la gente bajita? ¿Y si no le gusta mi corte de pelo o mi voz? Necesito a mi hermana, para que me defienda.-

No lo soporte y una carcajada escapo de mis labios-¡Ay Alice! ¿Pero qué locuras dices? Aun no lo conoces y de seguro que le vas a caer bien.-

-¿Pero y si no, y si me separa de mi Jazz?-

-¿Jazz? Si lo conoces desde anoche-

-Sí, pero en persona. Ya había chateado con él desde hace un mes, y te aseguro ¡Es el hombre de mi vida! –Chillo, y puso cara de niña enamorada.

-No te preocupes, eres Alice Swan y le caes bien a todo el mundo, es ley- Dije con voz firme.

-Igual te necesito allí, por si pasa algo- dijo titubeando.

Y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle. -¡ME TRAJISTE A UNA CITA A CIEGAS!- Grite horrorizada.

-No, no es una cita es… es una presentación oficial de mi familia.- Dijo mientras nos poníamos en movimiento.

Jadié-Como lo llames, seguirá siendo una cita-

-No, solo será apoyo moral a tu hermanita.-

Solté un bufido, y seguí caminando asía la puerta del bendito cine.

No se veía mucha gente, solo algunas familias, un grupo de jóvenes, niños corriendo cerca de los dulces y dos hombres que estaban en la entrada.

Alice apenas los vio, corrió a los brazos de uno rubio, ojos celeste, su cortos cabellos dejaba entrever algunos rizos. El segundo estaba de espaldas mirando la cartelera, solo se podía ver que era alto, bien fornido y su brillante cabellera cobriza.

Cuando él se dio vuelta para ver la escenita de mi hermana, el aire escapo de mis pulmones.

Cabello cobrizo, alto, fornido, ojos verdes ¡NO… se supone que no te volvería a ver!

* * *

**¡Oh! ¡¡¡¡ Si!!!! Por fin lo termine, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero se los debía.**

**Aun no me convence del todo ¡Espero que a ustedes les guste más que a mí!**

**¡Gracias por su reviews me hacen muy feliz!**

**Los quiero!! Besos!!**

**Locaxelvampiro**


	5. Un souvenir para ti E POV

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**¡Un souvenir para ti!**

_Un__**souvenir**__,__**suvenir**__o__**recuerdo**__(del__francés souvenir: es un objeto que sirve como recuerdo de la visita a un lugar),es un objeto que atesora a las__memorias__que están relacionadas a él._

_*_

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba despierto, pero los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, me indicaban que ya era hora de despertarme.

Se sentía raro… regresar a mí cuarto, a mi cama, a mis cobijas después de dos largas semana en el mar.

Aunque eso no era lo más extraño de la situación.

Había dejado a tras, un duro colchón en el barco junto a un puñado de niños mimados, para cambiarlos por las suaves y deliciosas sabanas de rasó, junto a la compañía de un hermosa morena, que yacía profundamente dormida.

Se suponía que debía sentirme ruin, miserable, el más bajo ser del mundo pero… en realidad, era todo lo contrario me sentía bien, completo, y como hacía mucho tiempo me sentía _feliz._

Una tonta sonrisita se dibujo en mi cara, mientras admiraba a mi acompañante. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo, las cobijas apenas cubrían su espalda baja, dejándome una perfecta panorámica de su espalda, que contra la luz del sol pareciera que brillara, como si hubiera pequeños cristales en ella. Su cabello enmarañado color chocolate, formaba una delicada cortina que descendía sobre su cuerpo.

Así en mi cama, lucia simplemente _hermosa_.

Libere un suspiro de resignación y me levante de la cama. Había faltado al código como marine, me había faltado a mí y aun peor, me había aprovechado de la borrachera de un dulce jovencita. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirme culpable? Pero… la culpa aun no llegaba.

Me levante con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertarla y me dirigí al baño ¿Tal vez con una ducha aclararía todo lo que estaba sintiendo? Miedo, resignación, alegría y un extraño sentimiento de protección, estaba emergiendo asía la extraña.

Aunque… la extraña, ya no lo era tanto. "Bella" ese era su nombre.

Cuando la vi subir a la barra y contornear su caderas al ritmo de la música, su largo cabello marrón que se movía al compas y esa deslumbrante sonrisa que formaban sus labios, una sola palabra había cruzado por mi cabeza "bella".

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse delicadamente por mi camisa y acercarme más a su cuerpo, gracias a mi corbata, sabía que algo iba a ir mal…muy mal. Pero al contrario de actuar como el buen caballero y marine que soy y enviar a la jovencita a su casa, no había podido resistir el impulso de tomarla por la cintura, de tocar su suave piel, de saborear sus labios carmín y de encaminarnos hacia mi casa.

Sabía que había estado mal, pero… la culpa no llegaba y al contrario, me encontraba alegremente silbando una canción bajo la ducha.

Cuando termine de ducharme, envolví una toalla a mi cintura. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no había traído un cambio de ropa conmigo, mejor dicho, en ningún momento había llevado ropa.

Trate de abrir levemente la puerta, para no despertarla, pero… en lugar de encontrarla tendida en mi cama, estaba de cuatro patas en el piso brindándome un perfecta vista de su trasero. Ya había tenido tiempo de colocarse la ropa que yo, con tanto enero me había encargado de quitar.

Ella, desde el piso giro levemente su cabeza hacía mi y esos profundos ojos chocolates me quitaron el habla.

-¿Marine?- ¡Mierda! ¿La había a asustado?, _bueno hombre, aquí es donde comienza la culpa_-Me dije a mí mismo.

-¿Bailarina?- conteste enarcando una ceja- ¡Buen día! Veo que ya despertaste…- Bueno… yo no la había obligado a nada o ¿sí? , trate de acercarme al armario, el hecho de que ella este en el piso y asustada no significa que me quede desnudo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Oh mi Dios!- Gritó horrorizada mientras se incorporaba- Yo, yo… ¿marine? Eh… eh- Comenzó a tartamudear mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un profundo rojo ¿oh y si, se desmayaba?

De pronto, dejó de hablar y se quedo mirando profundamente la pared mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Y si le pasaba algo peor que un simple desmayo? ¡_Mierda Edward has algo!-_Me dije _-¡se supone que soy un marine entrenado!_

-¡Bella… Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me acerque lentamente a ella mientras pasaba mi mano derecha frente a sus ojos, _¡oh Dios, esta como ida! ¿Qué has hecho Edward?_- Me seguía reprendiendo mentalmente.

- Eh… si Edward, estoy bien solo algo sorprendida_-¡Si… la había cagado!_

-Bueno veraz, no… no quiero que pienses mal de mí, ¡Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera!- Dijo gritándome mientras movía sus manos en el aire _¿se estaba poniendo histérica?_

_-_ La verdad es qué yo, no acostumbro salir con desconocido. Y bueno… mucho menos llegar a la cama con ellos- Habló mientras jugaba con sus manitos y me esquivaba la mirada.

-Veraz, lo que sucede es que yo, anoche no estaba bien y…- ¡oh! ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Si para bailar tango se necesitan dos, así que levante mi mano para interrumpirla.

-Tranquila Bella, te entiendo, la verdad es que yo tampoco estaba del todo bien anoche- Dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama- ¡No… no es que me quiera justificar! Pero…

-¿Qué? pero si tu estaba bien- Eso era cierto pero… ella no tendría por qué saberlo.

-No, no lo estaba Bella. Como te dije anoche, soy un marine y bueno… el día de ayer, pise tierra después de un mes de haber estado en un barco de instrucción para ingresantes a la Marina. Y anoche unos compañeros decidieron que era hora de festejar el regreso, pero… yo creo que me pase de alcohol.- Escupí como un vil mentiroso, pero ella no podía saber que me había deslumbrado desde el primer momento que la vi, _así que… anda ¡Échale la culpa al alcohol!_

-¡Oh… no contaba con eso pero está bien, te entiendo, no te preocupes!... Se ve que ambos nos pasamos de copas.- _Si ambos_ repetí en mi mente.

-¡Si pero igual, lo siento mucho! Soy un marine, nunca había hecho esto creo… Creo que estuvo mal de mi parte y quiero pedirte dis…-

-No Edward, está todo bien… somos dos personas adultas, con algo de alcohol y un desliz de una noche. No creo que sea tan grave.- Bien por fin me invadía la culpa _¿Cómo es que engaño a esta preciosa niña y peor aún, siendo un marine?_

-Emmm… ¿Segura? ¿Está todo bien?- El remordimiento me iba a acompañar por toda la eternidad.

-Eh…si estoy segura, es más por qué no nos olvidamos de todo esto y yo regreso a mi casa, como si nada-

-¿Qué? hacemos como si nunca pasó nada-

-¡Exacto!, somos dos extraños, que nunca se conocieron y que nunca se conocerán.- _¿No te conozco? Pero si que la conocía y… Muy bien_. Hasta podía brindarle un informe detallado de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo y aun así _¿quería que hiciera como si nada?_

-De acuerdo me gusta eso, pero yo…- Iba a continuar cuando el ruido del timbre me interrumpió.

-¿Me disculpas?- Dije y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Oh no, mejor te sigo!- Me pare en seco para mirarla fijamente- Es qué, ya es hora de marcharme ¿creo? – _¡oh! Si, se tiene que ir Edward, acéptalo._Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, y seguir nuestro camino.

- Bueno Bella, me… me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra ocasión- Trataba de despedirme, pero el insistente timbre no cesaba.

-Si marine lo mismo digo. Bueno, quien dice tal vez nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, eh… ¡Cómo amigos digo!- Era deliciosamente hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

- Si claro- _Eso espero,_habló mi conciencia.

-Edward por casualidad no sabes donde he…donde he dejado…-

Iba a continuar pero el timbre volvió a interrumpirnos.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward cariño!-Gritó una vocecilla que conocía muy bien, desde el otro lado. Tragué con fuerza el nudo en mi garganta, y le di la bienvenida al torrente de culpa que comenzaba a apoderarse.

-¡Mierda!- susurre mientras me llevaba las manos a mi cabeza ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? -Bella, lo siento pero debes irte ¡AHORA!- Dije mientras la jalaba hacía a la cocina.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía sacarla por el frente, las ventanas de la habitación eran muy altas para ella… en fin el único lugar que quedaba era la cocina.

-¡Edward abre corazón, se que estas ahí!- Volvió a gritar esa voz.

-¡Maldición Bella, quédate aquí y no salgas, por nada del mundo entendiste! – Le dije y fui directo a abrir la puerta, sino, estoy seguro que ella era capaz de tirarla a _patadas_.

-¡Oh amor…No sabes cuánto te extrañe!- Apenas logre abrir la puerta, ella se abalanzo sobre mi enroscando sus largas piernas en mi cintura.

-¡Hola cariño, yo también te echado de menos!- Apenas me había acordado de ella en el barco, pero no hacía falta que lo supiera, así que coloque un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Ay! Eddy me haces cosquilla…-Dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por su cintura- Pero aun no estás listo-Dijo en tono de reproche, frunciendo el ceño. _¿Creo que he olvidado algo?_

-¿Qué, para qué amor?- Le pregunté.

-¡Edward! Me prometiste que apenas regresaras, iríamos a comer con mis padres o ya lo olvidaste- ¿Olvidarme? Si ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue que hice esa promesa, _la verdad es que lo único que tenía en mente era la dulce morena que había dejado en mi sucia cocina._

-Perdón, es que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, debe ser por el viaje- En realidad sabía muy bien donde estaba mi mente. Deposite a Tanya en el piso antes de volver a hablar-Me esperas un segundo, me cambio y nos vamos- Le di un corto beso en los labios y me dirigí a mi habitación.

¡Mierda! Delante mío, bajo el umbral de la puerta, estaba la figura de un tierno ángel, su pelo despeinado y su redonda carita mostraba una expresión de preocupación ¡Eso no estaba bien! Y un fuerte chillido me devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Edward Cullen, me quieres decir quién es la perra que está en tu casa!-Gritó a todo pulmón mi novia.

-Eh… Tanya veraz ella- ¿Y ahora que le decía…?

-¡Explícame, ahora!- Exigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos… _Vamos piensa, piensa ¿por qué en la Marina no te entrenan para esto?_

-Ella, ella es… Bella- Era un comienzo.

-¿Y qué hace en tú casa mientras andas tan solo con una toalla? –Preguntó exaltada…

-Es que… ella… –Me gire hacia Bella, para ver si a ella se le ocurría algo _¡y me salvaba!_

-Eh disculpe señorita, yo tan solo viene por el puesto de… de empleada domestica- ¡¡Empleada!! Ella de seguro podía pasar por todos los oficios, pero justamente sirvienta fue a elegir.

-¡Eso es!- Dije mientras me acercaba a mi novia, para tomarla por la cintura y tranquilizarla.

-Pero veo que he llegado en mal momento, disculpe señor yo, yo… tendría que haber anunciado mi visita- _Señor. _Sentí una punzada de dolor cuando me llamo así.

-No te preocupes Bella, gracias por venir cualquier cosa yo te llamo si necesito tus servicios- _¿Qué clase de servicios Edward?_ Habló mi parte perversa.

Se tenía que ir. ¡Ahora! antes de que hiciera una locura, así que le pase su bolso, para indicarle el camino.

-Está bien, y disculpen el malentendido… me retiro ha sido un placer- Se iba a ir, me iba a dejar, ahí en la sala con un montón de preguntas por hacerle.

-¡Espera! así que… eres sirvienta.- Preguntó despectivamente Tanya. Y tuve que rechinar mis dientes para no contestarle.

-No señorita, por lo visto no he conseguido el trabajo así que no, no lo soy-Contestó con voz dura.

-¡Oh! Lo siento querida, por confundirte con una ramera- Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle unas cuantas cosas a mi noviecita - Y por cierto, mi nombre esta Tanya, y soy la prometida de Edward- ¿Qué? _Desde cuando estábamos comprometidos._

-No se preocupe, está todo bien ha sido un placer. ¡Adiós!- Se despidió con la mano y… _se fue_.

¿Dios, qué es lo que había hecho?

Gire sobre mis talones, con la misma cara que usaba para gritarle a los interno de la marina.

-¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa! ¿Comprometidos y des de cuándo? ¿Por qué tenias que tratar así a Bella?, ella no ha hecho nada y hasta le has dicho que es ramera, ¡Por dios! Qué te sucede… -Le dije con todo la furia que venía conteniendo.

-Pero... Eddy Pooh- ¡Ay! Como odiaba que me llamara así- Yo no he hecho nada, tu viste lo que usaba, no es mi culpa que se vista como un cualquiera-Trato de excusarse.

Para mí, vestía endemoniadamente bien… pero – ¿De dónde sacaste que estamos comprometidos? Solo llevamos un par de meses saliendo.

-¿Un par de meses, Eddy? Llevamos cinco meses saliendo ¿Acaso no me quieres?-Dijo con un extraño mohín en los labios- Claro que te quiero, pero aun creo que es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio, o en compromiso siquiera.-

Entonces ella sonrió con suspicacia- Oh! Está bien, pero estoy segura de que cambiaras opinión después de comer con mis papas- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué_ había planeado ahora_?

-Ya veremos… mejor me voy a cambiar- Y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Era curioso, aun en el habiente se podía sentir su presencia, _Su aroma._ Un leve toque a fresas.

Decidí ponerme unos jeans negro y una camisa verde, fue lo primero que encontré, en… fin solo era una comida con los padres de Tanya, no era que me tenía que poner el uniforme.

Baje a la sala, donde me esperaba mi novia ojeando una revista.

-Listo amor - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Si por qué, acaso estoy mal-

-Yo no usaría la palabra "mal", pero igual vamos, que se hace tarde.- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy por las llaves y… - El ruido del timbre me interrumpió.

-Ve amor, mejor abro yo- Dijo Tanya _¿qué? ¡No! ¿Y si era Bella y si le paso algo_?

-No deja, es mi casa, atiendo yo- Dije regalándole un sonrisita, mientras me moría de los nervios por dentro.

Abrí la puerta y ahí sobre la escaleritas estaba ella… con una expresión de preocupación, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cartera ¿Le había pasado algo malo?

¡No me lo iba a perdonar!

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa, sucede algo?-Pregunté asustado.

-¡Eh… si Edward! veraz tengo un pequeño problemita…¡No tengo la menor idea de donde estoy y mucho menos sé donde conseguir un taxi! – Era tan linda cuando fruncía el ceño.

-¡Era eso!-_Menos mal, no me perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo._

-¡Si; eso nada más!- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura e hipnotizándome con el movimiento - Podrías tener la amabilidad, de decir cómo salgo de aquí. -¡_y pensar que he recorrido ese cuerpo sin descanso!_

-¡Si disculpa!- _contrólate Edward_- Bueno para empezar estas en la base de la marina a tres cuadras del puerto- Cerré la puerta tras de mí, no quería que se llevara otro disgusto por parte de Tanya- Y para salir, debes hacer tres cuadras por esta calle y luego giras a la derecha, ¡No te puedes perder!, ahí veraz la entrada.

-Ok tres cuadras y a la derecha ¿no?-

-Así es ¡Ah y Bella! Si Sam pregunta, dile que entraste con Cullen. Es el seguridad, y bueno, no recuerdo haber anunciado tu ingreso anoche– En realidad estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera la había anunciado, así que más le vale que ese fuera amable con ella. Si no, me escucharía más tarde.

-¡De a cuerdo , ¡Adiós Edw….!-

-¡Edward Cullen! Ven inmediatamente aquí, ¿Qué hace esto en la sala?-Gritó una furiosa Tanya _¡Mierda! ¿Y qué había hecho esta vez?_

-¡Adiós, nos vemos Bella!- Me despedí de ella y cerré la puerta.

Cuando me gire asía la sala, largue un jadeo involuntario, mientras el aire escapaba violentamente de mis pulmones.

Tanya estaba en medio de la sala, sosteniendo un linda braguita de encaje azul en sus manos. Esa… esa… era de ¿Bella?

-¿Explícame ahora mismo de quien es esto? – Demando mientras me arrojaba la prenda asía mi cara.

- Esto eh… ¿A dónde estaba? – Pregunté.

-En la sala. ¡¡Te acabo de decir Edward!!- ¿Bien y qué le decía ahora?- Y no me vengas ahora con que la mosquita muerta es una sirvientita… porque Cullen no te lo voy a creer- Podía sentir la furia mientras hablaba.

- Tanya amor… por supuesto que no, Bella solo está buscando trabajo no la metas en esto- Le pedí suplicante mientras ponía mi cara de niño bueno.

-¡Ah! En serio no me digas- ¿Desde cuándo era sarcástica?- ¿Y el trabajo incluye una cama acaso?-

-Claro que no Tanya- _Un vil mentiroso Edward_, me repetí- No la metas en esto.

-Entonces dime, ¿¿De quién es esto Edward??- Y apunto a la braguita que yacía en el suelo.

-Eso… bueno eso era, era un regalo para ti .Por nuestro recuentro- Hable mientras levantaba la prenda del suelo, y ponía mi mejor cara de niño triste.

Ella cambio su furia por una expresión de sorpresa, mientras miraba fijamente la prenda en mi mano. -¡Oh! Eddy Pooh… perdón- dijo como una niña pequeña, mientras baja la cabeza.- Pero sabes que ese color no va conmigo cariño ¡A mí no me queda el azul!-

-¿Hum? Bueno creo que tienes razón cariño, así qué… creo que la guardare para después ¿no?-

-Pero acaso no era un regalo para mí- Pregunto mientras se acercaba y tomaba la prenda en sus manos.

-Sí, pero como bien dijiste, no va contigo cariño, seguro encontraremos una más… adecuada.- Y guarde la prenda en mi bolsillo.

-¡Pero yo quiero esta!- Parecía una niña caprichosa.

-¡No cariño!- Me estremecí ante la idea de que Tanya usara la misma braguita que Bella- Mejor guardo esta y conseguimos otra para después- Enarcaba una ceja sugestivamente.

-Me parece perfecto.- Sonrió y me dio un breve beso en labios.

-Vuelvo en seguida, cariño-Le dije mientras me alejaba de ella.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y guarde la braguita en el cajón de la ropa interior. Una picara sonrisita se dibujo sobre mis labios.

_Al menos la extraña había dejado un lindo souvenir para mí._

* * *

**N/A: oh! Al fin lo termine. Si!! **

**Primero que nada, gracias a sus reviews que me alegran la vida. De verdad mil…. Gracias.**

**Segundo, este capítulo no estaba en mis planes… pero muchas me han preguntado sobre Edward y el misterio de la braguita, jajaja no pensé que les iba a interesar ,pero aquí esta, espero que allá cumplido sus expectativas. Este es, digamos un capitulo de regalo para todas ustedes y espero que les guste.**

**Tercero, esto no significa que no allá Edward POV en mi historia, porque si los hay, en ocasiones especificas. Es que a ustedes nos le pasa eso de leer un capitulo con un POV, y el siguiente es el mismo capítulo pero con otro punto de vista distinto, y… como que se hace aburrido y desesperante no ver nada nuevo.**

**Cuarto a los que creían que Eddy Pooh la iba a pasar mal, lo siento… hay un porque para esto. Pero no se los dire jajaja…**

**Y para finalizar Espero no haberlos decepcionado, y NO se olvide de Bella en el cine, ¿Qué le pasara?¿hablara o no con Eddy? ¿Eddy esta solo? ¿El le dirá algo de su regalito?**

***lady melrose: perdón por no poder actualizar tan rápido.**

**Bueno no los aturdo más. Denle al botoncito verde mientras yo voy a estudiar historia contemporánea para mi próximo final.**

**Besos!!!**


	6. Maldita ironia

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fanfiction está inspirado en "Un Falso Novio" de MarySnz ¡Eres genial muchacha!_

* * *

**¡Maldita Ironia!**

_Cuando él se dio vuelta para ver la escenita de mi hermana, el aire escapo de mis pulmones._

_Cabello cobrizo, alto, fornido, ojos verdes ¡NO… se supone que no te volvería a ver!_

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensionaron al verlo ¿¡Pero qué diablos asía aquí!?

Ahí estaba… frente a mí, luciendo tan majestuoso y sexi como siempre.

Las lucecitas de la cartelera formaban una especie de aureola de luz sobre su figura, dándole cierto aspecto celestial-_"Santo Marine" _pensé.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza negando… tratando de borrar esa imagen celestial, mientras alborotadas mariposas hacían estragos en mi estomago y sentía como mi boca se secaba poco a poco.

El… tan solo miraba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, sus ojos como platos y sus labios levemente abiertos. Aun que no llevaba su traje de marine, o aquella toalla que tanto recordaba… igual se veía extremadamente bien, en esa camisa celeste y sus jeans ajustado… demasiado bien…

-¡Bella…Bella! ¿Estás bien?-¿en qué momento Alice había soltado al rubiecito?

-He… si solo…- solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y gire me cabeza asía mi hermana- creí ver a alguien conocido, pero no es nada-le reste importancia con los brazos.

-Bueno… si tu lo dice- dijo dudando mientras miraba asía la puerta- Ven te tengo que presentar a Jazz- dijo mientras me tiraba del brazo asía la entrada, asía Edward

_¡Dios, que me trague la tierra!_ Rogaba.

-¿Jazz?- le pregunte

-jajaja si por Jasper, Alice insiste en llamarme así.- dijo el rubiecito de ojos celestes.

Era tan alto como Edward, y… hasta un poco más fornido que él, pero no tan lindo como mi marine _¿mi marine?_ De donde había salido eso.

-oh! Disculpa, Bella Swan- dije extendiéndole mi mano- Espero que sepas donde te estás metiendo. Alice siempre ha sido, emm... digamos que siempre ha sido la más rara de la familia.-le dije sonriente.

-jajaja… no te preocupes, eso lo que me encanta de ella –dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo-Por cierto soy el Jasper Hale, General de Brigada- _oh! No ¿otro marine?- _y… ese de allí- dijo señalando a Edward, quien nos miraba fijo, como una estatua- Es mi mejor a amigo Edward Cullen.

Cuando escucho su nombre, parpadeo un par de veces, como saliendo de una ensoñación, antes de acercase a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- Saludo mientras yo me moría con solo escuchar su voz. ¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada? _Porque no significo NADA Bella_, me recordé.

-¡Por fin te conozco! Soy Alice, no sabes todo lo que Jazz me ha contado de ti.- dijo mi hermanita demasiado alegre.

-Espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas- le contesto sonriente.

-Por supuesto, hasta ahora solo ha comentado lo bueno que eres. Ven te presento a hermana Bella. Bella este es Edward, el amigo de Jazz.

- eh… ho… hola mucho gusto.- El abrió los ojos de par en par, carraspeo su garganta antes de hablar y ofrecerme su mano.

-Mucho gusto Bella.- ¡Oh me muero! ¡No puedo estar haciendo esto!

Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto, una corriente eléctrica invadió todo mi cuerpo. Al parecer el marine lo sintió también por lo que alejo su mano bruscamente de la mía.

-Bueno- Alice arrastro la palabra mientras pasaba su mirada de Edward a mi -Creo que ya es hora de entrar no les parece.

- ¿Qué película veremos cariño? – dijo Jasper mientras tomaba a mi hermana por la cintura y pasaban su mirada por la cartelera.

-Que te parece si vemos una de romance.

-¡¡¡NO!!!-contestamos Edward y yo a la vez. Ya era mucho tener que estar junto a la parejita feliz y ver un apasionante drama, sentada junto a mi marine iba a ser mucho para mi corazón y mi cerebro.

-Creo… creo que será mejor , ver alguna comedia o algo de acción no les parece- Dijo Edward.

-Pero esta se ve que es muy buena - Dijo Alice señalando a la cartelera donde aparecían una pareja rodea de un muchísimas flores y ellos en un apasionante beso. ¡No definitivamente esta no!

-Eh… No Alice creo que Edward tiene razón porque… no ver una de acción.

-¡Bella! pero si tu odias todas esa películas donde la gente se mata unos a otros.

-Bueno es que esta parece interesante, además no son humanos Alice , si no un par de extraterrestre .

- Esta bien me rindo, pero tú… está muy rara hoy- Y se dio la vuelta furiosa para entrar al cine.

-Espera cariño, la próxima vez veremos la que tú quieras- dijo Jasper mientras la seguía asi la entrada. ¡Argg! A veces era tan caprichosa.

Por suerte Jasper y Edward fueron por las entradas mientras, mi hermanita y yo íbamos por los dulces y las bebidas. Estaba prácticamente hiperventilando, tenía unas extrañas cosquillitas en la panza y las manos no me dejaban de sudar.

¡Dios! de todos los hombres del mundo justo Edward, tuvo que ser el amigo de Jasper _¡¡sin duda yo estaba maldita!!_

-¡Bella! me quieres decir que te sucede.

-Emm… nada porque lo dices Alli.-Dije tímidamente.

-Porque… te estoy hablando hace cinco minutos y no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho. A demás si sigues temblando así creo que tiraras todas las palomitas de Edward.- ¡Mierda! ¿En qué momento había comenzado a temblar?

-¿uh?… ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Es el aire acondicionado del lugar, y el cambio de temperatura lo que me hace temblar.

-Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo Bella. Te conozco más que nadie. A mí no me puedes mentir ¡Escúpelo ¡ ¡ahora!- sentencio.

-Alice deja de alucinar no pasa nada. A demás eres tú la que debe agradecer mi presencia. Me trajiste prácticamente a una cita ciegas ¡y te odios por eso!

-oh! Claro, pero acaso me vas a negar que Edward no esté bueno. En vez de quejarte me tendrías que agradecer lo que te consigo. No como los hombres que elije mamá.

-¿Que sabes tú de lo de mama?-pregunte furiosa.

-Bueno… veras es que conocí a Jazz por la página de citas. Se lo comente hace unos días a Renné y ella prácticamente enloqueció, diciendo que tu encontraría a tu futuro marido ahí.- Respondió titubeante mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Alice Swan te das cuenta en lo que me metiste.

-No te preocupes he chateado con todos tus candidatos y créeme ninguno se acerca a ese marine- Dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Edward.

-Ese no es el puto, lo impórtate aquí es que ustedes dos dejen de meterse en mi vida. ¡No necesito a ninguna casamentera!- grite exasperada.

- Sucede algo malo-Pregunto Jasper.

-No mi hermanita aquí, que esta algo alterada pero ya se le pasara.- y luego se giro hacia el ingreso a la sala-

-Te encuentras bien- Pregunto una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.

-S..SI…- Conteste titubante.

El soltó un suspiro cansado antes de hablar- Disculpa si te incomodo volver a encontrarnos, pero… quiero que sepas que no tenía ni la menor idea de que tu eras la hermana de Alice.

-No, no te preocupes, esto ha sido un giro del destino- un irónico giro agregue en mi cabeza- Y además no conocías mi apellido, ni nada con lo que podrías relacionarme a Alli.

- Es cierto así que… eres Swan . –Pregunto con una sonrisita.

-Si y tu Cullen ¿no?- era mi imaginación o esta parecía un conversación de retrasados.

- Así es. Dime ¿¿llegaste bien a tu casa la otra vez, Sam te dijo algo, te paso algo malo??- Que debía contestar_:_

_" Bueno mira Edward… me encontré con un grupo, de los que supongo también son marine que confundieron con una prostituta ¿Lo puedes creer? Fueron tan amables que hasta me ofrecieron trabajo. Sam tu portero ¡es un encanto! me dijo si podía hacerle compañía la próxima vez que "trabaje "en tu vecindario. Ha y por cierto, tu casa queda a cientos de quilómetros de la mía, por lo que tuve que agradecer al chofer que me rebajara la tarifa solo por que llevar minifalda. Sin duda ha sido un lindo paseo ¿no te parece?"_

Pero… no yo no podía contestar eso.

-No te preocupes, todo ha ido muy bien hasta mi casa.

-Oh en verdad me tranquiliza. L o cierto es que la base de la marina, como que está muy lejos de la ciudad, y te juro que te hubiera llevado a tu casa, si Tanya no hubiera aparecido.- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

-¡hey ustedes! La película está por comenzar- Jasper nos grito desde la entrada.

-Vamos- Edward me ofreció su brazo, el cual acepte gustosamente. ¡Hay era tan lindo! Y olía tan bien.

Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos en medio de la fila, Edward me ofreció dos butacas a al lado de la parejita feliz, pero tenerlo tan cerca durante toda un hora iba a ser mucho para mi. Por lo que me solté de su brazo y me senté al lado de mi hermana. Mientras que el se quedaba al lado de Jasper.

-¿Pero que te sucede?- Dijo entre dientes Alli.

- Nada, solo que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo con desconocidos- me excuse patéticamente

-¡eres tan rara!

No pude contestarle porque en ese momento comenzó la película.

La verdad es que no podía prestarle atención a la pantalla que tenia frente a mí, solo pensaba que a dos butacas de distancia se encontraba el sexi hombre con quien me había revolcado. Lamentablemente solo tenía pocas imágenes de esa noche. Pero lo poco que mi cabeza recordaba , era tan… bueno. Esos fuertes brazos sobre mi cintura, su cálido aliento por todo mi cuerpo , el excitante sabor de sus labios y sus manos ¡Ho! ¡Mierda Bella , este no es lugar para eso!- me regañe internamente.

Agite mi cabeza lentamente tratando de borrar esas imágenes y me concentre en la película y en las palomitas que tenía en mis manos.

Había logrado meterme en la absurda trama de los extraterrestres, cuando una fuerte respiración entrecortada, hizo que se me erizara los pelos, lentamente gire mi cabeza hacia mi derecha y ahí como en una película de terror... Estaba mi hermana y el rubiecito metiéndose mano en lugar público. ¡Dios! si se trataba de viscosos y feos extraterrestres verdes ¿Qué podía tener eso de excitante?

Rápidamente me pare de la butaca arrojando mis palomitas y me dirigí a la salida. Esto era tan injusto, porque mi hermana podía estar tan… bien con su amigo, mientras yo ni me podía acercar al marine.

Abrí furiosa la puerta del baño. Me dirigí al lavado y moje mi cara- ¡Definitivamente tienes mal karma Bella!- Dije mirando mi reflejo. Luego de un par de respiraciones tratando de tranquilizarme, decidí a enfrentar mi cruel realidad y regañar a mi hermana.

-¡Bella!- me llamo dulcemente. No hacía falta mirar para saber quién era.

-Edward, emm… que haces a fuera- le pregunte.

-Creo… creo que las cosas estaban… algo ¿calientes? Ahí a dentro- dijo mirando la puerta con una mueca.

-Oh! Perdona a Alice, ella es tan… tan impulsiva.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, por lo visto mi amigo no se queda atrás. – Dijo con una sonrisita. Luego de eso formo un largo silencio entre los dos.

-Y… dime como te ha ido desde entonces-Pregunte para romper el hilo.

-Bueno… la verdad que no muy bien, he tenido ciertos problemas con Tanya- Y ahí estaba e puntada en el pecho _¡tiene novia recuerda Bella!- _Pero nada, que no se pueda solucionar. –Dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

-Oh! Espero que no allá sido… por por… lo de la otra vez – dije mientras así gestos con las manos y mis mequillas se teñían de rojo.

Vi como sus labios se levantaban y formaban una sonrisa malvada- La verdad que no es por eso pero… Bella ¿creo que has olvidado algo en casa?- dijo y se froto la barbilla.

-¿Olvidarme? No… no creo solo tenía mi bolso, y mi ropa y…- _¡Mierda!_ Como si tratara de un autobús, me golpeo la cruel realidad de lo que había _olvidado_.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡¡Muchísimas Gracias!! Por su Reviews:

**Any Cullen- Rei Hino Culle-angelrpr- Sol y luna 0428- Lady-Diva-MerySnz- Yazmin_0504hot-Elle Cullen- Desiré-OiOangelita1990- Erill Cullen-maiy-Joselyn Gac**

Me encantaron sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse su tiempo. Y también ¡¡Gracias!! A todos las personas que me pusieron el sus favoritos y alertas.

Yo queria escribir drama, pero creo que hasta ahora he conseguido algo más parecido al humor :D

Disculpen mi retraso pero... despues de dos meses de vacaciones volvi a la universidad. Ya no teno tant tiempo!!

Espero que alla disfrutado del capitulo.

Haaa...!!! tengo fic nuevo ya saben estan invitados apasar.

Besos! y esperos sus Reviews


	7. Las cosas que una no puede olvidar

**N/A**: _Dios! Soy malvada por dejar a la pobre Bella así?? Emm… creo que sip… Gente gracias por seguir mi fic y a las nuevas "Sean Bienvenidas a mi locura" _

_Ooohhh!! No puedo creer que vamos ya por el séptimo cap. Y yo sigo (Como quien dice) choreando con una braguita jajajaja Por fin resolveremos el misterio… Espero que les guste. __**Bueno si no les gusta, lo siento!!!! A mi me encanta **_jaja… dejo de delirar y los dejo… Enjoy!

**Summary:**Sábado a la noche, salidas con amigas ¿que podía salir mal?-¡Mierda!¿dónde estoy?- Ahora estará lista para las consecuencias?-

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de la diosa de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Las cosas que una no debe Olvidar**_

**_*_**

_Vi como sus labios se levantaban y formaban una sonrisa malvada antes de hablar- La verdad que no es por eso pero… Bella ¿creo que has olvidado algo en casa?- y se froto la barbilla._

_-¿Olvidarme? No… no creo solo tenía mi bolso, y mi ropa y…- ¡Mierda! Como si tratara de un autobús, me golpeo la cruel realidad de lo que había olvidado._

Tonta… tonta Bella. Me repetía en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo es que yo siempre termino en estos problemas? Oh aun peor… ¡¡¿Cómo es que me olvido estas cosas?!! Y ahora ¿Cómo se suponía que debía salir de este lio? ¿Qué pensaría Edward de mí? Y… ¿Qué diría….

-Bella… Bella , ¿Te encuentras bien? Al parecer ya recordaste lo que olvidaste.- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se frotaba su barbilla. Oh! Genial… que buen momento para perderme en mis preguntas.

-He… si. Miera Edward, yo… yo no sé qué pensaras de mi pero, lo que sucedió fue un error. Yo… busque por todos lados mmm… mi… mi

-¿tu Braguita?- Pregunto mientras se incendiaban mis mejillas.

-Si- dije con dificulta – pero… no las encontré y… cuando llego tu… tu novia. Bueno todo fue muy rápido y confuso. Y prácticamente no pude hacer nada- Explique mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¡¿Ósea que te fuiste sin ropa interior?!- pregunto sorprendido , y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Si..Si eso creo. Pero no te preocupes , en cuanto pueda iré por tu casa a recogerla y asi no… no tendrás problemas con tu novia, y te olvidaras de…

-¡¡Bella!!- Alice me interrumpió desde atrás. Venia de la mano junto al rubiecito de su novio. Al parecer la película ya había terminado. Eso o su sesión de besos.

Edward afirmo una mano en mi hombro y acerco su boca a mi oído.- No te preocupes, eso será un regalo para mi.-

¿Qué acaso había escuchado bien? El… el se quería quedar con mi braguita.

-De… de que… ha..blas- Dije tartamudeando. El solo me guiño un ojo y se giro para hablar con mi hermana.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¿ acaso ya termino la película?

-La verdad es que no , pero como vimos que no regresaban , salimos a buscarlos- Le contesto Jasper.

-Si ¿ a dónde estabas Bella?- me pregunto mi hermana.

-He… no me sentía bien y… y Salí al baño.

-emm… bueno- me dedico una de sus mirada inquisitorias- La verdad no luces bien, estas muy colorada Bella.

-¿No tendrás Fiebre?- pregunto Jasper, y levanto una mano pasarla en mi frente.

-No…no creo- me excuse, mientras Edward trataba de ocultar una sonrisita, de seguro se lo estaría pasando en grande, con la escenita.- Pero creo que será mejor regresar a casa y acostarme- Tenia que inventar cualquier cosa para huir de Edward.

-Bien te acompañare- Dijo mi hermana.

-No… Alice tu quédate con los chicos, no querrás dejarlos así, plantados.

-No te preocupes Bella, de todas formas yo ya me tenía que ir- Dijo Edward mientras veía su reloj- Tengo que encontrarme con Tanya- Cuando oí su nombre, sentí como se me daba un vuelta el estomago , y esta vez ya no fingía mi enfermedad.

-Vamos Bella , creo que estas apunto de vomitar- dijo mi hermanita.

Me despedí de Jasper Y Edward con un beso en la mejilla.

Y esta vez sería un _Adiós_ para siempre . Mientras se me oprimía el corazón, jure no encontrarme nunca más con Edward Cullen.

-

-

-

-

Llevaba más de dos horas tratando de hacer mi trabajo. Se suponía que debía entregar el libro dentro de cuatros días, pero por más que me concentrara en el texto, siempre un sexi marine invadía la historia de "Mi tigre Fred".

¡Dios! Se trataba de un cuento para niños ¿Por qué me tenía que recordaba a Edward?

Ya Hacía más de una semana de nuestro encuentro casual. Y lo único que había hecho desde ese día, fue comer como una novia como una novia despechada y pensar en Edward y ese traje de marine.

Suspire cansada y arroje las hojas sobre la mesa. Se suponía que no debía pensar en el marine, no debía soñar con él y mucho menos suspirar por él.

"Solo fue una noche… solo fue una noche" me repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Y por más que quisiera… esa noche nunca se repetiría…

¡Dios, por qué eres tan cruel! La primera vez que me fijo en un tipo que vale la pena ¡¡Y está comprometido!! Sin duda, tengo mal karma.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward y dedicarme a mi trabajo, a mis libros, a mis amigas y regresar a ser la antigua Bella. Tal vez… salir con mis amigas sea un buen comienzo para dejar de ver a mi marine por todas partes.

Primero marque al trabajo de Jessica, para invitarla a almorzar. Luego de rogarle un par de minutos y chantajearla con el postre, acepto gustosa la invitación.

Heidi, bueno… fue un poco más difícil de convencer, ya que decía tener mucho trabajo en el que concentrase ¡Dios! Pero si es maquilladora en una cadena de noticiero, que tanto trabajo podría tener. Además, ella debía comer en algún momento del día ¿no? Así que luego de lloriquearle, y decirle que era una mala amiga, tuvo que resignarse a aceptar el almuerzo.

-¡¡Bien muchachita!! Dime, en que lio te metiste esta vez. -Dijo Heidi, mientras se sentaba a mi derecha, en nuestra mesa de siempre en la "La Bella Italia".

-De que hablas. Nunca un ¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-No me salgas con rodeos, ya dime… de que se trata tu repentina reunión.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo no puedo almorzar con mis amigas? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡¡Todo!!- Grito Jessica que acercaba a nuestra mesa. Llevaba un lindo vestido amarillo de verano y sus rizos se meneaban mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

-¡ya ves!- dijo Heidi.

-Pero… pero de qué hablan. No las entiendo, a mi no me pasado nada.

-¡Mentira!- Gritaron ambas, por lo que todo el restaurante se giro para ver nuestra mesa.

-Pueden dejar de alucinar cosas, y bajar un poco la voz- Sise

-Estaba bien pero dinos ¿de qué se trata tu reunión?- Dijo Jessica mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Es la tercera vez que le digo, no hay nada para contar ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

-Hay Bellita- me dijo Heidi- Te conocemos desde el primer día en la preparatoria, sabemos de sobra cuando tu nos ocultas algo.

-Y por la urgencia, de tu encuentro, es algo grave- continúo Jessica- Así que ¡¡Desembucha!!

Como se suponía que iba salir de esta, tanto se notaba que esta perdidamente en las nubes por un sexi marine.

-¡Hay! Bella, ya dinos… me estas asustando- siguió Heidi.

-No hay nada para contar en serio.

-Bueno entonces dime, para que es este almuerzo improvisado.- dijo Jessica.

-Solo tenía ganas de ver a mis amigas.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! Por lo general nosotras te invitamos a ti, mientras tú prefieres quedarte en casa y ser un ermitaño.- siguió Jessica.

-A demás están tus lloriqueos por el teléfono.-Dijo Heidi.

-¡Sí! Y esas ojeras delatan que no has dormido muy bien últimamente.

-Ya dinos Bella, eres nuestra amiga ¿ acaso no confías en nosotras?

-Si … sabes que no te juzgaremos ,al contrario te vamos a ayudar siempre. Recuerda que trabajo con abogados ellos te podrán sacar de cualquier lio que te ellas metido pequeña. -Me alentó Jessica, aunque dudaba que alguno de sus abogados pudiera ayudarme con mi problema.

-He… he está bien se los diré, pero deben prometer que no saldrá de esta mesa.

-¡¡Prometido!!- ambas corearon alegres.

Tuve que contarles sobre nuestra última salida, sobre un sexi mari y mi un desliz producto del alcohol. Fue difícil contestar a sus preguntas ya que recordaba pequeños flash de nuestro encuentro.

-Y así, fue como llegue a casa al otro día…- termine me relato.

Las manos me sudaba, mis mejillas debían de estar ardiendo, y me sentía como si le estuviera confesando a mis padres que acababa de perder la virginidad.

Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara en ese momento, creo que era la primera vez que veía mis amigas tan callas y tan rígidas- Bien ahí lo tienen eso es lo que me pasa- susurre bajito.

-¡Dios! Tu Bella Swan… no puedes haber hecho eso.- me dijo Heidi.

-¡¡Wuauww!! Quien lo hubiera dicho, mira Heidi, nuestra pequeña está creciendo.

-Ya no me siento muy bien… con con lo que hice a demás él tiene novia, y… peor aun se ha comprometido.

-Bueno amiga… eso no tiene nada de malo, fue un Desliz de una noche, tranquila no es algo que se repetirá- Si… ya lo sabía, pero aun me dolía el hecho de no ver a Edward de nuevo.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué pones esa cara- Dijo Heidi- No me digas… ¡No me digas que lo quieres ver!- grito

-No… no… ¿Puedes hablar un poco más bajo? ¡Por favor!

-Bien pero dime , que sucede ahora.

-El problema es que, lo volví a encontrar. Por algún giro del destino, ahora mi marine es amigo de Alice… y desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en el- Dije mientras me desplomaba en mi silla.

-¡No! ¡Mientes!-me acuso Heidi.

-Sabes bien que yo no miento.

- Si eso es cierto, pero… amiga- adelanto su mano por la mesa para tomar la mía- ¿No te habrás enamorado de tu semi-desconocido verdad?- pregunto preocupada.

-En… enamorarme… ¿De Edward? No!! Si solo lo he visto dos veces. No me podría enamorar de él.

Mi amiga entrecerró sus ojos violetas y luego suspirar hablo.-Esta bien, si tu lo dices te creo, tú qué opinas Jess, está muy callada. ¡Jess! ¡¡Jessica!!- le grito

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?

- Es que amiga, estabas muy callada, como… perdida en tus pensamientos, y me, cuando tú te pones así , es que sucede algo malo- Le conteste.

-Es que… es… arrgg Bella, sé que esto podrá sonar tonto, pero como lo último que yo recuerdo de esa noche, es que termine vomitando todo lo de la semana en el escusado , hay algo que te tengo que preguntar.

-¡Hay Jess! No seas morbosa, no queremos tantos detalles de ese marine.-Dijo Heidi con una mueca en su cara, mientras yo sentía como me ardían las mejillas.

-He… he… yo no creo…

-¡¡¡ Bella!!! , no es nada de eso ¡Y tu deja de decir estupideces!-

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué era lo que ibas a pregunta?- dijo Heidi.

-Se que es algo estúpido, pero es necesario decirlo, para que yo duerma tranquila- dijo Jess mientras yo asentía con la cabeza- Bien… ¿Dime por favor que se cuidaron esa noche?

Tuve que contener un gritito con mi mano, sentía que el restaurante comenzaba a girar lentamente. Podía escuchar como el pulso se me aceleraba, y como se oprimía mi corazón.

¿Recordaba yo es? Tonta bella, si apenas recordaba de qué color era su habitación. Como Iba a recordar si Edward uso o no preservativo.

-Bells, Bella te encuentras bien –Pregunto Heidi mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-Sabia que había algo malo aquí.- se quejo Jessica.

-¡Ya jess, no la mortifiques!, mira si hasta blanca se ha puesto.

-Bien… Bells, quieres que nos marchemos de aquí.

No podía responder, las palabras se habían atascado en mi garganta, dios… si apenas podía respirara.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos al auto de Jessica.

-Lo primero será pasar por una farmacia – dijo mi amiga mientras manejaba por las calles de California.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- pregunte, apenas era consciente de lo que hacía y donde me encontraba ¡¡tonta Bella!!Repetía en mi cabeza como es que se me olvidan estas cosas.

-Por que cariño, primero debemos ver si estas… si estas embarazada- dijo Heidi.

-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada, de Edward?. ¡Oh Dios… oh Dios! No me puede pasar esto… no a mi- Grite desde el asiento trasero. Mientras las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos.

-Shh!! Cariño todo va estar bien, tú no lo recuerdas, pero… tal vez el si se cuido, solo es para sacarnos la duda- Dijo Heidi mientras me frotaba la espalda.

-Y...Y… si no… es así- dije hipando , tratando de secarme las lagrimas.

-Tranquila Bells, todavía no sabemos nada- dijo Jess.

Paramos en una farmacia cerca a mi casa .Heidi bajo de auto y entro prácticamente corriendo a buscar un test de embarazo. Y… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba con mis amigas en mi baño y una pequeña cajita que temblaba en mi mano.

-¡Dios por favor que de negativo!- rogaba internamente.

-Aquí dice que debes orinar sobre el recipiente, y luego de diez minutos lo sabremos.- me dijo Heidi.

-Bien- susurre bajito.

-Vamos Bella , no te pongas así, aun no sabemos nada, tal vez solo sean suposiciones mías- me animo Jessica.

-Tu haz lo tuyo, que nosotras te esperamos en la cocina con un té.

-¡De tilo por favor!- grite cuando se cerró la puerta. Seguir las instrucciones mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por mi mejilla, luego de unos segundos me reuní con mis amigas.

-Oh! Bella cálmate por favor, no puedo verte así. Dijo Jessica mientras me abrazaba.

-Es.. es que no puedo estar embarazada, no… no puede ser ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!-

-Shh!! Bells, no sabemos nada aun, tengamos fe. –Dijo Heidi mientras se unía a un especie de abrazo colectivo.

-Si… pero y si … estoy .

-¡Basta cálmate! Mejor tomate el té y tratamos de pensar en otra cosa. Recuerda que somos tus amigas y pase lo que pase , siempre estaremos contigo.-yo solo asentí con la cabeza y nos sentábamos en la cocina frente a una taza de té.

-¿Y… Alice, donde esta? . Pregunto Jessica.

-La verdad es que no se mucho, desde que sale con ese chico… Jasper, no pasa mucho tiempo en casa.

-Si , se le debe hacer difícil estar en casa, entre sus estudios, y su novio- Dijo Heidi , como quien dice para llenar el silencio de la sala.

-Mmmm… a que no saben quien tiene problemas legales esta vez…- dijo Jessica.

Así pase el tiempo, con mis amigas que me contaban los chismes de sus trabajos, de quien tiene multas por conducir en estado de ebriedad, a que famoso le operaron mal nariz, del cutis de los conductores de TV y otras multas. La verdad es que por mucho que quería escuchar, mi mente se encontraba a cientos de quilómetros de allí.

Yo solo pensaba en un bebe, de pelo cobrizo y brillantes ojos verde, mientras la piel se me ponía de gallina.

-Bien- dijo Heidi mientras miraba su reloj- Ya es hora.

-Ya… ya… debo ir a ver.

-Si cariño, quieres que te acompañemos.

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño.

Ahí estaba, como si se tratara de un cartel con luces de neón, tan llamativo y tan peligro. Sentía que las piernas me fallaban y como se me aceleraba el pulso.

Levante la prueba y como si se tratara del objeto más peligroso que hubiera visto en mi vida. Lo mire fijamente y Salí corriendo así la cocina y de golpe me plante en la puerta.

-Y bien… que paso- me pregunto mi amiga mientras se comía las uñas-

-Ya Bella dime algo, o me desmayare.- se quejo Jessica

-Bells- me llamo Heidi- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Qué significan las dos rayitas?!

* * *

N/A: y... que me dicen meresco o no sus reviews??? perdon pero recien llego de la universidad y se que habra más errores de lo comun. SI!!! universidad los sabados por la mañana argg..!!! Algunas ya sabian el rumbo que iba tomar esto , pero se hizo esperar jaja.

Me voy a dormir, que tengan buen fin de semana!!

Besos!!


	8. Afirmación o Equivocación

**N/A**: _¡Holaaaa Gente! ¡He vuelto!¡Si! Se que me demore mucho… mucho en aparecer y los he dejado en la mejor parte jajaja ¡Perdón! No fue intencional, solo que mi inspiración se reservo para uno solo de fic (Que no es este) y este capitulo me costo como nunca._

_Pero en fin ya esta, no vemos abajo._

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de la diosa de Stephenie Meyer. Ella me los presta para hacer locuras._

* * *

**Afirmación o Equivocación**

*****

_-¡¿Qué significan las dos rayitas?!_

-¡Mierda! Estamos en problemas- se quejo Heidi, mientras Jessica daba saltitos de alegría por toda la cocina- ¡¡Si!! ¡Vamos a ser tías!- grito emocionada.

¿Qué? ¿Tías? ¿De que estaba hablando?

Lentamente baje la mirada asía mi temblorosa mano y observe las dos rayitas.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Si que estaba en problemas! De pronto sentí un fuerte presión en el pecho, y me respiración se hizo más entrecortada ¡Dios, no… no me hagas esto, por favor! Rogaba en mi cabeza. La garganta se me secaba y las lagrimas nublaban mi vista ¡ Un… un... bebé! ¿Qué haría yo con el? Si apenas me podía cuidar sola, como me haría cargo de un niño. Sentía como las piernas poco a poco perdían la fuerza y se ponían flojas, y hasta… creo que estaba hiperventilando, tratando de que aquel aire llegara a mis pulmones ¡Dios un niño! ¿Por qué?

-¡Suficiente Bella! ¡Tranquilízate o te dará… no se algo!- Creo que Heidi era la que hablaba, era muy difícil de ver por la lagrimas. Solo sentí unos firmes brazos que me cubrieron brindándome cobijo.

-¡Ya Bella!- hablo suavemente y paso una mano por mi cabello- Cálmate amiga, no te preocupes ¿sabes?… estas cosas no son muy confiables- Trato de tranquilizarme.

-¡Si! a demás, es muy pronto para saber… si… si ¿es eso?- se le unió Jess.

Me separe un poco de Hiede para poder hablar- ¡Pero si ahí lo dice… dice que si las dos rayitas salen, es que espero un… bebé! ¿Y esas son dos rayitas no?- Levante la prueba para que la vieran.

-¡Si, lo son!- hablo Heidi- ¡Pero… estas cosas no son muy seguras! Por qué no esperamos unos días y lo repetimos o consultamos a un medico!

-Hacer otro- dije con voz entrecortada.

-¡Si cariño!- continuo Jess- Tal vez sea muy temprano para realizar este tipo de cosas, teniendo en cuenta que hace solo siete días estuviste con el marine.

-¿siete días, seguro? ¿Y eso cuenta?- Limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Si Bells , los acabo de contar-Dijo Jessica mirando sus dedos- Y… aquí dice que solo te puedes realizar el test luego de nueve días de… de… el acto.

Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, a pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo, recordar mi encuentro con Edward me seguía apenando- Bien si es así, entonces lo repetiremos dentro de unos días.- Dije un poco más relajada.

-¡Perfecto! por ahora no te preocupes por… por eso. Trata de estar bien y pensar en otras cosas, dentro de unos días lo repetiremos- Aseguro Heidi.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y exhale… una leve sonrisita se dibujo en mis labios- En ese caso, todo estará bien ¿Verdad?- mire con un aire de suplica y angustia a mis amigas, lo único que quería era, que alguien me asegurara que en nueve meses no me encontrara cambiando pañales o meciendo a un niño de pelo cobrizo.

-¡Claro que si Bella!- Me dijo Jess y la tres nos unimos en un especie de abrazo grupal en medio de la cocina.

-¡Ha bueno! ¿Qué es esto? una especie de fiesta de té, a la que no recibí invitación-Ambas nos separamos bruscamente, y miramos asía la puerta.

Ahí bajo el umbral, se encontraba una sonriente Alice que nos miraba divertida. Lo primero que pensé fue- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Tengo un test de embarazo en mis manos! Como pude lo guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón Y roge a todos los santos, porque Alice no se diera cuenta.

-Y bien… ¿qué es lo que hacen todas aquí?- Pregunto Alice.

-Pues… ya sabes… hace mucho que no nos veíamos. –Titubee

- Si… y como somos tan… amigas desde siempre.- Continuo Jess

- Y como a Jess, la volvieron a Dejar.- dijo Heidi. Mi boca se abrió del asombro, pero ningún sonido salio de ella. Era uno de los típicos comentarios de Heidi.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito exaltada Jessica- Yo… yo… ¡A mi nadie me ha vuelto a dejar! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Bueno…- Comenzó a cambiar su cara de furia por una de pena- Sólo fue Michael, Seth y Jared… fue el ultimo, desde entonces- Suspiro- no me e atrevido a salir con otro hombre- dijo bajito.

- ¡Oh Jessica!- habló Alice mientras se acercaba- Lo que tu necesitas, es salir con uno de los amigos de Jasper ¡Un marine!- grito emocionada- Te lo aseguro, los marines son los hombres más fieles y leales de todo el mundo. Te lo digo yo, por experiencia.

¿Fieles? ¡¡Seguro!! Salvo cuando se embriagan en un bar, y se acuestan con cualquier desconocida, quise gritarle… a mi hermanita. Si supiera ella lo fiel que era su amigo "Edward".

-¿O no es así Bells? tu conociste a Jasper y a Edward. Puedes decirle lo buenos y sexy que son los marines.-

Tuve que tragarme el nudo de la garganta antes de poder hablar.

- ¡Si… seguro!-Dije arrastrando las palabras- Son todo un ejemplo.

-¡Cuando pueda te arreglo una cita con uno de los amigos de Jasper, Jess! Te aseguro que te acordaras de mi cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida entre los marines- No pude evitarlo y bufe, ahí estaba de nuevo mi hermana la casamentera- Pero… ¡Basta de hombres y penas de amor! ¿qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer muchachas?.-

-¿Hacer?- repetí como un retardada mental. Había cambiado un tranquilo día con mis amigas, para convertirlo en una película de terror. Creo que era hora de un respiro en mi loca vida un baño de burbujas y una larga siesta.

-Si ya sabes Bells ¿van a salir de compras, peluquería, verán una película, o se quedaran en casa?

-La verdad Alice- hablo Heidi- Estábamos a punto de irnos, Bella no se encuentra del todo bien y pensamos dejarla descansar.

-¡Si! De seguro… algo del almuerzo te debió caer mal Bells- Continuo Jessica.

Ama esa cierta telepatía que habíamos perfeccionado durante tantos años.

No asía más que dirigirle una mirada de suplica, para que ella formaran la oración completa en sus cabezas y comenzaran actuar.

-¡Nos vemos Bella!- dijo Heidi y levanto su bolso- Espero que te mejores amiga.

-¡Toma todo el té y no te preocupes por nada- siguió Jessica- ¡Te queremos!- y con eso salieron de mi casa.

No hacia falta, todo eses protocolo de acompañarlas hasta la salida, ellas eran tan hermanas mías como Alice , por eso se manejaban como se estuvieran en su propia casa. Suspire y me desplome en una de las sillas, frente a la humeante taza de té.

-Emm… ¿Se puede sabe que eso que te tiene tan mal?- Dijo Alice mientras tomaba asiento frente mi.

-No es nada… solo creo que los libros que tengo pendiente, las llamadas de mi jefe y el postre de chocolate, hicieron estragos en mi estomago. Pero seguro se me pasa en un rato.- dije y me encogí de hombros.

-¡Claro! ¿Y es por eso que luces como si hubieras visto a un fantasma? Vamos Bella, no es la primera vez que te atrasas en el trabajo y tu jefe ¡te adora!.Tu siempre has tenido todo bajo control, pero ahora… ¿no se? Hay algo que no te deja tranquila y por alguna razón… que me duele, no has querido contarme de que se trata.

-¿Hum? Alice ¿De que hablas? Deja de imaginar cosas ¿Quieres?- dije molesta y trate de esquivar su triste mirada.

- Crees que me imagino cosas, ¡Lo crees! Entonces dime que me estoy imaginando como te tiemblas las manos, que en tus mejillas no hay rastro de lagrimas secas y que tus ojos no están rojos ¡Anda dime! Bella eres mi hermana y me preocupa mucho verte así, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Alice- dije entrecortada y las malditas lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir.

-No es que siga siendo aquella chiquilla celosa de tus amigas, he crecido Bella. Pero… a veces pienso que tienes más confianza en ellas que en tu propia hermana. Desde hace días que me esquivas, estas encerrada en la casa, en tu trabajo,¡ en tu mundo ¡ No quieres salir conmigo , ni con Jazz pero si corres para salir con ellas ¿Es acaso que Jasper no te cae bien? ¿Por qué si es así Bella, tal vez podría dejarlo y …

-¡¡No Alice!!- grite- No, no es eso, ni nada ¡No me pasa nada!- grite exasperada, como… como pretendía que le contara que talvez esperara un hijo de un desconocido, ¡Oh esperen! No es tan desconocido ¡Es el mejor amigo de su novio! - Es solo que estoy saturada, estresada por mi trabajo, es solo eso y si… Salí con mis amigas fue por que… no se, surgió así de improvisto.- Trate de restarle importancia con las manos.

-Y por qué ya no surge nada entre nosotras, ni salir, comer juntas, ni siquiera tenemos maratón de películas, como antes. Dime la verdad Bella ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Quieres… qué me valla de tu casa?

-¡¡No!! Alice ¡Por Dios, lo ultimo que quiero es eso- Suspire- Lamento mucho que mi comportamiento te halla llevado a pensar eso. Pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hermana y nuca te echaría de casa ¡No pienses estupideces, quieres!

-Pero- hablo y hizo un mohín- Entonces promete que saldrás conmigo.

-Esta bien, haremos lo que quieras. Para que dejes de pensar tantas cosas raras.

-Perfecto, entonces vendrás conmigo y con Jazz al baile del sábado.

-¿Un baile?

-Si es en el cuartel de la marina ¿No te puedes negar, me la debes?

Jadie- Alice… no creo que deba, va la invitada eres tu no yo- Trate de excusarme, ¡Más marines no por favor! Rogaba.

Ella chasqueo su lengua-No importa tu y yo somos invitada de Jasper, ¡Anda di que si!

-Pero… no creo que

-¡Bella!- me grito y golpeo la mesa- Anda hazlo por mí- y puso su famosa cara de gatito que lo acaban de atropellar.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre mis manos y murmure un rendido – Esta bien, voy.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! Y no te preocupes tengo el vestido perfecto para ti.

-¿Vestido? Tengo que llevar uno.

-Pues claro tontita, es una fiesta de gala.

-En se caso creo que, tal vez yo…

-¡No! Ni te atrevas a echarte para tras. Tú vas a ir a fiesta como que me llamo Alice Swan.-Volví a hundir mi cabeza entre mis brazos ¡Dios!¿ por qué me meto en tantos problemas?-No entiendo por que te pones así, alégrate, quien dice y te encuentras un perfecto marine el sábado a la noche- Me mordí la lengua para no gritar todo lo que estaba pensando, sobre sus entupidos marines.

-

-

-

-

Era por eso que cuatro días después, me encontraba en mi habitación mirando fijamente el hermoso vestido negro, perfectamente acomodado sobre mi cama ¡Valla! Alice había tenido razón, el vestido era simplemente perfecto para mí. Ni muy lago ni muy corto, solo hasta las rodillas, el estrapless con pequeños apliques brillantes, no era muy revelador y el pequeño moño en la cintura le daba cierto toque de elegancia.

Mire el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y suspire, aun faltaba una hora para que Jasper nos recogiera y yo, ya me había maquillado con sobras oscuras que contrastaban con mi piel y mi largo cabellos caía con algunos rulos al final.

Volví a suspirar y me senté al lado del vestido. Alice me había dejado más que claro, que esta noche nos encontraríamos con Edward ¡Y que más quería! Después de todo el es un maldito marine y se supone que todos ellos deberían estar ahí.

Tome un gran bocanada de aire y me dirigí albaño. Debía hacer una cosa antes de volver a enfrentar a Edward Cullen.

Tome el test de embarazo que había comprado la noche anterior y volví a repetir todos los pasos.

Había quedado con Heidi y Jessica, que lo haríamos mañana. Catorce días después en una especie de pijamada, donde ellas estarían ahí para brindarme su apoyo y consuelo, fuera lo que fuera que diere la el maldito test.

Y lo hubiera preferido así, pero… la incertidumbre y el profundo dolor en mi pecho me estaba matando.

Salí del baño y mientras los minutos pasaban y el dolor se acrecentaba, aproveche para terminar de arreglarme. Me coloque el vestido y una tonta sonrisita se dibujo en mi rostro. El vestido me sentaba bien, me observe en el espejo y mi mano intuitivamente bajo hasta mi vientre. No se veía nada raro, todo igual, mi vientre aun seguía plano. Talvez Jessica Y Heidi tenían razón y estas cosas si se equivocaban.

Me coloque los zapatos negros que Alice estrictamente me había obligado poner, y camine hasta la puerta del baño un poco más relajada, mire mi reloj, en unos cuanto minutos llegarían por nosotras.

-Confía Bella, estas cosas se equivocan, esto se equivoca, se equivoca- Susurraba bajito mientras recorría mi trayecto. Me pare en seco frente a la prueba y la observe por unos segundos… ¡Dios por que me haces esto!

Como si se tratara de uno de esos enormes carteles con luces de neón imposible de pasar por alto en la ruta, estaban de nuevo las dos rayitas en mi test .

-¡Bella! ¡Apresúrate que Jasper ya esta aquí!- Grito Alice desde abajo.

Una fuerte punzada en el pecho me impedía respirar con normalidad y un molesto nudo se deposito en mi garganta. No pude evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por mis mejillas y arruinaran el maquillaje.

Como pude, trastabille hasta mi cama y me senté, las lagrimas de acumulaban en mis ojos y nublaban la vista. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que una temblorosa y tímida mano, se acerco hasta mi estomago y lo cubrió protectoramente –_Mi hijo.- _Fue el único pensamiento que me rondo mi cabeza.

Bien… esta era la situación, decidida me puse de pie, limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y volví a tomar aire. Yo, Bella Swan estoy con hermoso vestido de fiesta , apunto… de… de encontrarme con el padre de _mi hijo_.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Siiiiii! Todas sus sospechas han sido confirmadas va haber un bebé en la familia. Pero no se preocupen aun con un niño y todo, le falta mucho a mi historia por terminar.

*¿Por qué tanto lió con los días y el test? Bueno alguno test de embarazo recomiendan hacerlo después de 9 días, pero muchos aseguran que es mejor luego de 14 días. Si no se realiza dentro de ese periodo de tiempo el tets puede fallar ¡¡Bueno eso le acaba de pasar a una amiga!! =)

*Jajaja yo al igual que algunas de ustedes, amo a Heidi y Jessica como sus amigas. Como que Jess es la sentimental y Heidi la encargada de poner todo en su lugar. Aunque a veces sea muy directa :p Alice… bueno como que se me paso de sentimental esta vez… ¡Ha! Les dije, Rose también va a parecer… si no se salva nadie de mi fic jajaja

Espero que les allá gustado y nos leemos en el próximo encuentro de Bella y Edward.

¡¡Los quiero!! ¡¡ Besotes!!

P/D: 4:27 am y yo aun con insomnio. Voy por el té de tilo.


	9. Reencuentro Inoportuno

**N/A: **Este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que esperaban la actualización.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de la diosa de Stephenie Meyer. Ella me los presta para hacer locuras._

* * *

**Reencuentro inoportuno**

*****

Mire la gran casona blanca que se levantaba frente a mi, la brisa marina jugaba con mi cabello y a mi espaldas las olas del mar, resonaban en una suave nana. Resultaba tan fácil quedarse aquí a ver las estrellas.

-¡Vamos Bella, qué haces ahí parada!- Pero no había venido aquí a contemplar el mar sino… sino a una fiesta que incluía a todos los marines de California.

Suspire tratando de para el frenético tamborileo de mi corazón y subí las escaleras para alcanzar a Alice y Jasper.

Luego de mi más reciente descubrimiento, tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas, limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro y dibujar una falsa sonrisa frente a mi hermana.

Agradecía a Dios, que estuviera tan ocupada contemplando el uniforme de Jasper por lo que no vio mi rimel levanten corrido y mi ojos rojos.

Pero eso había sido la parte fácil de la noche, ahora me tocaba enfrentar a cientos de descocidos y sobretodo a el.

Inconscientemente mis brazos se cruzaron en abdomen formando una especie de escudo para el, para mi bebé, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Ay! Bella ¿Qué te pasa, quieres cambiar esa cara y sonreír un poco?- Me regaño Alice cunado llegue junto a ellos- ¿Cómo pretendes que te consiga pretendiente con esa cara?

-¡Alice!- brame- Yo no quiero novio- Y mucho menos si es marine, agregue en mi cabeza.

-Pues claro que lo quieres, todas queremos y necesitamos un hombre, y como que me llamo Alice Swan, esta noche conseguirás uno.

-¡Alice por favor, te ruego , te suplico, te imploro esta noche no. Esta noche no juegues de cupido conmigo! ¡Por favor!- dije bajito tratando de poner mi mejor cara de niña buena.

Ella se me quedo mirando por un largo rato y esos ojos azul cielo parecían que escaneaban mi cerebro ¡Arrgg… odiaba cuando hacia eso! No pude resistirlo y aparte mi cabeza asía la playa ¡Era estupido pensar eso! Ella no podía saber nada de lo que ocultaba.

-¡Escúpelo!- dijo con voz firme y yo jadie. Volví mí mirada sobre mi hermana y creí que me desmoronaría contra el suelo, por la debilidad de mis piernas ¡Que bien, otra agradable velada! Me dije irónicamente.

-¿Qué… qué quieres que te diga Alice?- trate de que mi voz sonara firme.

-Lo que te pasa, ¿O creíste que me ibas a engañar?

-A mi no me pasa nada Alice, y si me pasara algo, este no el momento, ni el lugar para discutirlo- dije mirando a las parejas que traspasaban el umbral.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien- dijo Jasper.

¡Mierda, ya era difícil luchar contra Alice, por que se me tenia que sumar el rubiecito!

-Si estoy perfectamente, querías que viniera a la fiesta, aquí estoy. Deberías estar feliz porque dejara mi trabajo inconcluso y te acompañara Alice. Sin embargo aquí me tienes en la puerta, tratando de sacarme algo que no existe ¿Para esto me querías?- dije exasperada, si se que ella no merecía que le hablara de esa forma en frente de toda esa gente, pero habían sido demasiadas emociones para unas pocas horas.

-Yo… yo- hablo con voz lastimera- Yo solo querías que te divirtieras y conocieras algunos amigos de Jazz- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos- Pero si no quieres estar aquí, o si te molesto, puedes irte si quieres.- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué nunca nada me sale bien?

Suspire- No Alice, que dices, no me molestas y si acepte la invitación es por que quería estar contigo y el rub… eh Jazz. Pero por favor ya tengo suficiente con Renee como casamentera virtual. Por favor dame un respiro, aun que sea esta noche, por favor.- Trate de calmarla.

-Bien pero será por un tiempo, si veo al hombre perfecto te lo mandare en seguida- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Bien pero solo será uno, ni más ni menos-

-Como digas, aun que tu te lo pierdes. Algo me dice que tu futuro marido se encuentra en este salón.

-¿Siempre es así?- dijo Jasper tratando de romper con la tensión.

-Si y hasta a veces se vuelve peor- dije y por primera vez en la noche mi sonrisa fue verdadera.

-¡Señor! Lo que me espera- dijo el rubiecito en un intento de suplica al cielo. Me alegre por mi hermana, después de todo no parecía un mal chico para ella.

Llene mis pulmones de aire y del brazo de Jasper entre al gran salón

El lugar tenia una iluminación exquisita, varias mesas rodeaban la pista de baile en un gran circulo, al costado sobre el escenario un par de hombres elegantemente vestidos interpretaban una suave pieza de jazz.

Deje que la melodía invadiera mis oídos y hasta por un momento creo que llegue a relajarme y disfrutar del lugar. Todo fue hasta… que una cabeza cobriza se asomo entre los trajes de marines y la muchedumbre.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso podré tener un momento de paz esta noche?

Gire mi cabeza hacia el otro lado. El lugar era grande y estaba muy concurrido talvez… solo talvez podría evitar nuestro encuentro.

El rubiecito nos movió hasta uno de los costados donde un par de hombres- marines por su uniforme- hablaban con sus respectivas parejas. No preste mucha atención a las presentaciones y mucho menos a la conversación, estaba más concentrado en divisar cierta cabeza cobriza a noventa metros a la redonda.

-Y tú Bella ¿También te uniste a la marina?- Dijo una aguda voz distrayéndome de mi "Búsqueda".

Moví mi vista del salón para posarlo en la persona que me llamaba. Era morena, menudita y ese vestido verde le quedaba muy bien, tenía su mano entrelazada con la de un joven alto y músculo quien la miraba con cierta devoción.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Yo entrar a la marina? Si el peso máximo que podía levantar eran las bolsas del supermercado, no corría más de dos cuadras porque con mi pastosidad siempre terminaba en piso y cada vez que usaba las escaleras llegaba a mi destino jadeante y agitada ¿Como iba ser marine?

-No… no- conteste titubeante- Los deporte y la actividad física no son lo mió.

Por una extraña razón la joven y Alice soltaron una fuerte carcajada. ¿Y ahora que había dicho?

-No tontita- dijo mi hermana- Lo que Emily intentaba decirte era si tú también estas saliendo con un marine.

-Ah- fue lo único que pude articular mientras los ojos se me abrían como platos y me hundía en la vergüenza.

-Perdónala Emily, Por lo visto esta noche no esta con todas sus luces.- Dijo Alice.

-No te preocupes- Respondió alegre- ¿Y bueno tu también cazaste uno o solo Alice se nos a unido al club- Volvió a preguntar.

¿Cazar? ¿En que sentido lo decía? Bueno prácticamente yo no tenía a un lindo marine, de quien colgarme de su brazo pero… eso no significaba que no hubiera estado con uno.

Afortunadamente Alice fue más rápida para contestar y yo tuve que dejar de divagar con tantas estupideces.

-No Emily, desgraciadamente Bella no se nos unirá, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que encuentre un buen partido esta noche-¡Por qué tenia que ser tan dramática ni que estuvieras en el siglo XVIII!

-¡Oh! Te aseguro que este es la mejor oportunidad para conseguir pareja, este salón esta repleto de muchachitos que hace meses han visto a una mujer y estoy segura que se te lazaran como lobos en cuanto te vean- Jadie, ¿Lobos? Lo último que necesita en estos momentos era una compañera de guerra para Alice.

Antes de que siguieran armando mi plan para conquistar a medio regimiento, me excuse para ir al baño.

Mientras atravesaba las mesas, aproveche para observar a los invitados, todos ellos con impecables uniformes y sus cabellos estrictamente cortos. Suspire ¿acaso todo pertenecían a la marina?

Las mujeres, bueno eso si era otro cosa, todos llevaban elegantes vestidos largos llenos de brillos, piedras o alguna cosa que resaltara, por un momento me sentí como si vistiera harapos a comparación de ellas. Todos charlaban animadamente y reían ¿Qué hacia yo aquí? Todos ellos parecían conocerse de años, como cuando te reencuentras con un viejo amigo luego de mucho tiempo, o un viejo conocido de la secundaria y lo que yo menos quería esta noche era encontrarme con cierta persona.

Rodee un par de mesas más cuando una fuerte y firme brazos me sujetó del hombro. ¡Señor lo único que te pido es que no sea el, no esta noche! Pero antes de que girara, una estridente voz, vagamente familiar me llamo.

-Bella ¿Eres tú?- Y con esas palabras todo el aire escapo de mis pulmones.

Gire sobre mis talones para encontrarme con… con la enorme figura de un hombre. Sus ojos y ese pelo azabache me resultaban familiares, pero no sabia de donde. Además el me había llamado Bella ósea que me conocía.

-Anda no me digas que te haz olvidado de mi.- chasqueo su lengua- Que decepción. Y yo que pensé que una damisela siempre se acordaba de su héroe.

Esas palabras hicieron clip en mi cabeza y un nombre salio de mis labios sin pensarlo- ¿Emmett?-

-¡Uff! Por fin. Por poco y destruyes mi orgullo de superhéroe muchacha. La única parte buena de ser marine es que te recuerden, pero tú por poco….

-No… no- Me apresure a cortarlo- Lo que pasa es… es que no te reconocí, mírate la única vez que te vi llevabas pantaloncillos, estabas sudado y un montón de niños correteaban tras de ti y ahora…- Dije la verdad, Emmett no se veía nada mal enfundado en truja de marine.

- Si, Rose siempre me dice que el uniforme es lo que mejor me sienta – respondió orgullos.

-Si seguro- ¿quien diablos era Rose?

-Y dime Bella que haces aquí, no me digas que cazaste a un marine ¿Por dios, no me digas que uno de mis internos por qué te juro que ninguno vale la pena? ¡Perderás el tiempo si crees que uno de esos chiquillos llorones es un hombre.- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No… no... Yo no salgo con marines- ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban con que saliera con uno?- Solo he venido a acompañar a mi hermana y al teniente Whitlock.

-¿Conoces a Jasper? no me digas que aquella mañana fuiste a visitarlo.-Dijo mientras levantaba la cejas.

-Eh, si tenia un recado urgente de parte de mi hermana.

-¿Y no pudiste llamarlo por teléfono?- Dijo con suspicacia

-No, por qué era urgente y debía entrégale un par de cosas también.

-Bueno no importa me alegro de que conozcas a Jasper es un gran chico.

-Por lo poco que lo he visto, esa es la impresión que ha dado.

-Si se que parece un poco aburrido, extraño y…- digo en tono cómplice inclinadote a mi oreja- Y hasta rarito tu me entiendes ¿No?

-Raro en que sentido- Volvió a inclinarse para acercar su rostro un poco más a l mió.

-Emm… tú sabes raro.- Habló en un susurro.

-No no ten entiendo- Esta vez fui yo quien se acerco y nuestras mejillas casi se rozaban.

-Vamos tu sabes, con eso rulos y todo, parece… gay.

-¿Qué?- Dije en un grito ahogado mientras nuestros rostros quedaban cerca muy… cerca.

Una garganta se aclaro a mis espaldas para luego gritar con todos sus fuerzas- ¡Emmett McCarthy, se puede saber qué haces con esta!-

Lentamente me separe de Emmett y gire sobre mis talones, con el pulso por cielos y más rígida que una tabla.

Ahí al frente, como un animal al acecho, estaba parada una… una modelo. Su largo vestido rojo se ceñía a su figura, contorneado su profundas curvas su largo cabellos rubio caía como cascadas de bucles sobre sus hombros y a pesar de que tenia el ceño fruncido sus brazos en jarras y las piernas levemente abiertas, parecía una sexy pose de la porta de la revista "Vogue".

-Nena ¿Qué hice ahora?- habló Emmett, como niño pequeño.

- ¡Y encima me lo preguntas!- dijo exasperada la modelo- Estas aquí en medio del salón con… esta cualquiera a punto de besarla en mis narices ¡No te hagas el tonto McCarthey!-Gracias al tonito de la modelo, varios de los invitados se giraron para mirarnos.

¡Genial, la segunda vez que te enredan con un marine! Todo un record Bella. Dijo un vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-Rose- habló con voz lastimera- te juro que no es lo que parece nena, yo solo…

-¡Ja! Y encima me quieres convencer con frases armadas, como te atreves a hacerme esto.

-¡Te juro que no es nada!- Emmett levanto unos cuantas octavas su voz-Yo solo quería decirle algo a Bella.

-Y tenia que ser así… de cerca. Emmett no me vas a convencer…

La modelo, siguió levantando la voz y moviendo los brazos. Ya habíamos captado la atención de más de la mitad del salón que comenzaba a juntarse a nuestros costados.

Bien esto es lo que menos quería ¡Que me vieran! Que_ el_ me viera.

¿Por qué hasta la tarea más simple como ir a baño me resulta tan difícil? Sin duda, estaba maldita.

Comencé a retroceder con pequeños pasos, para alejarme de la pareja y todo su escándalo. Lo lamente por Emmett, pobre el no habíamos hecho nada malo, pero dudaba de que la modelo quisiera escuchar mi versión. ¡Si apenas dejaba pronunciar palabra!

Seguí retrocediendo hasta camuflarme con los espectadores .Y así poco a poco, logre salir de la escenita rumbo al refugio más cercano. El baño.

Cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe y me dirigí al primer cubículo que vi vació. Me apoye contra la puerta y cerré mis ojos en un intento por calmarme.

¡Dios! ¿Qué hacia yo encerrada en un baño? ¿Se supone que todas las mujeres hacen lo mismo cuando se enteran que van ser madres?

¡Si! apenas se enteran y salen a enfiestarse, dijo esa vocecilla en mi cabeza. Bufe, esta no era la mejor noche para salir, lo único que quería era mi cama, un gran tazón de helado de chocolate y kleenex, muchos kleenex para llorar toda la noche.

Tenia que escapar de aquí . Abrí los ojos y mire hacia el techo, los costados y… nada. No había ninguna salida, ningún escape, ni una venta.

Baje la tapa del inodoro y me senté, tratando de pensar un plan para escarpar de mi terrible noche.

Si llamaba a Heidi, tendría que aguantar sus gruñidos y gritos, por escapar de un lugar lleno de solteros aceptables. Y si optaba por marcar a Jessica, tendría que aguantar sus lloriqueos y toda esa cosa melodramática de que me pasa algo terriblemente malo.

Gruñidos o lloriqueos he ahí el dilema.

Estaba con el celular entre mis manos decidiendo a quien llamar, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de un golpe. Tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para no gritar.

-¡No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que me allá hecho esto Tanya! Y mucho menos aquí, en frente de todos nuestros amigos.- Dijo la voz de una mujer, la cual identifique como la de la modelo.

-¡Ya Rose! No te mortifiques, Emmett no tubo la culpa, el adora hasta la basura que desechas. No es capaz de hacer eso ¡Seguro fue esa perra quien lo engaño!- Dijo un voz demasiado chillona ¿Mierda, la perra se suponía que era yo?

-Tú crees… ¿que fue así?

-Pues claro tontita, es tú esposo y el te quiere. Son esa cualquiera que aprovechan cada instante para robar a nuestros hombres-

El baño calló en un profundo silencio, hasta que la modelo se decidió a volver hablar- Tienes razón, es esa la que mi quiso robar a mi osito. Te juro, la próxima vez que la vea me voy a encargar de se acuerde de quien es Rosaline McCarthy ¡Voy a hundir a esa perra en el fango y a partir cada uno de sus huesos!

Me mordí fuertemente la palma que tenia en mi mano y por el dolor, el celular resbalo de de mi mano y se estrello en el piso, como dándole broche final a la amenaza.

-¿Quién esta ahí, espiando?- Escupió con odio la modelo.

¡Mierda! Sin duda estaba maldita.

* * *

N/A: ¡Se lo que están pensando! Y por favor no me maten, ni manden a los Volturi a casa.

La verdad, es que se me complico mucho para actualizar, no tengo excusas solo diré que mi vida es un caos.

Ya pero… que me dicen del capitulo ¿les gusto? Ya le había dicho que se venia Rose, y con una aliada para hacer sufrir a Bella. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible…

Gracias por leer y seguir mi fic.

Hasta la próxima. Besotes!!


	10. Celos de Fiera

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo locas historias con ellos.

**Summary: **Era un sábado a la noche, salidas con amigas ¿qué podía llegar a salir mal?-"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estoy?"-Ahora ¿estará lista para las consecuencias?

**

* * *

**

**Celos de Fiera**

*****

Sentía el frenético martilleo de mi corazón en los oídos, las manos me sudaban y el aire escapaba de mis pulmones poco a poco, al mismo ritmo que esos pasos se acercaban al baño.

¿Cómo iba a salvarme?

Con manos temblorosas y húmedas, levante el maldito teléfono y me senté con dificultad en el inodoro, a esperar… ya nada podía hacer, no había escapatoria.

El sonido de las pisadas ceso de golpe y el pomo de la puerta giró lentamente.

Tuve que morderme labio para no gritar mientras la puerta se abría de un tirón. Sus cabellos rubios despeinados, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos como fuego, habían cambiado drásticamente su apariencia de modelo para dejar pasó a la asesina en serie.

-¡Tú!- Gruñó como un león y me tomó de un brazo para jalarme.

¡Maldición Bella, si por lo menos hubiera tomado las clases de defensa personal que Charlie me ofrecía!

-¡Maldita perra buscona! Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué tienes con mi marido.- Las palabras rebosaban odio y me arrojo contra los lavados.

Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando sentí el contacto de mi carne con el lavado y una profunda punzada de dolor me recorrió la espalda. ¡Dios, ella iba a matarme!

-¡Anda dime! ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con mi marido?-Volvió a rugir y me acorralo contra el lavado.

De tras la modelo, una figura reía bajito, mientras yo trataba de no aullar del dolor. No sé de quién se trataba, pero parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo. La rubia melena me tapaba la vista y el golpe me había dejado algo mareada. ¿Por qué no asía nada? ¿Por qué no me defendía o llamaba a alguien? A seguridad a Alice a quien sea, antes de que la modelo me cortara en pedacitos.

-¡Yo no tengo nada con Emmett!- Articule con dificultad mientras mis manos iban a parar a mi vientre.

Lo admito, el miedo podía olerse en la habitación. Pero ya no era miedo por mí el que sentía. Cuando mi cuerpo impacto pesadamente contra el lavado, lo único que había pensado era en aquel, que crecía en mi vientre- Por favor créeme, si apenas lo conozco. Ah sido todo un mal entendido.-Las lagrimas se agolparse en mis ojos.

-¡No me digas!- Dijo con ironía- Ósea que tu sucia boca no estuvo a centímetros de la de mi marido. ¿Ah sido todo un malentendido?-Me preguntó, pero no fui yo la que respondió.

-¡Pero si todos los vimos!- Dijo una voz chillona desde el fondo, y ambas giramos para ver de quien se trataba.

Pelo rubio fresa, sus ojos color ámbar.

No había duda, solo ella podía llevar ese vestido azul metálico, tan ceñido a su cuerpo como si se tratara de una segunda piel. Y una oleada de miedo me volvió recorrer.

-Yo que tú, no la dejaría viva por hacer eso Rose- Sonrió con malicia, luego de incentivar mi muerte.

Jadié, me había reconocido y se vengaría.- Si alguna perra como ella se acercara a Edward, me encargaría de darle una lenta y tortuosa lección, para que se le quitaran las ganas de volver a acercase.

-¡No me hagas daño, por favor! ¡Yo he hecho nada!-Grite.

-Mírala… se hace la mosquita muerta Rosaline, pero no le creas nada. Todo el salón vio cuando ella quiso besar a Emmett, y burlarse de ti.-

-¡Es un error! Yo no hice eso.-

-Pero fue por poco querida, si no llegaba Rose, solo Dios sabe que pasaría.- volvió a hablar.

-No le creas, yo nunca haría eso… si, si apenas conozco a Emmett- Le supliqué a la modelo y estaba a punto de poner de rodillas para rogarle por mi vida, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

-¡Bella!- Por todos los santos, salvada por mi hermanita.

Alice pasó su mirada por Tanya, Rosaline, hasta posar sus ojos en mí. Podía ver como su cerebro se retorcía para entender la escena.

La modelo con sus brazos a mi acostado, acorralándome contra los lavados. Mi cara de terror y Tanya más al fondo con su actitud de dictador satisfecho.

-¿Qué… qué pasa Bella?- Lentamente soltó la puerta y comenzó a caminar así mí, mientras la modelo se alejaba y se ponía al lado de Tanya con una sonrisita cínica.

Baje la cabeza y me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Bueno querida…- Hablo Tanya- Al parecer tu amiguita se sentía… algo enferma y nosotras solo le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda-

-Sí, ¿Quieres que llamemos a un medico?- Continuo la modelo. ¡Arg! Las odiaba.

-¿Eso es cierto Bella, qué te pasa?- Dijo Alice con cara angustiada mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejillas.

Cerré mis manos en puño mientras me mordía la lengua. ¡Ay, quería gritar que no! Que esas brujas estuvieron a punto de matarme, ya sea de un paro cardiaco, o a golpes.

Pero la vida me había enseñado que era mejor cortar por lo bueno y no meterse con dos rubias que hierven en celos.

-Solo estoy algo mareada Alice, pero ya se me pasara- Trate de sonreír.

-¿Te duele algo, quieres que llame a Jasper?- Podía ver la duda y el miedo reflejada en su rostro. ¡No era justo! Se suponía que esta noche estaba reservada para mi hermana y su novio y… y esa dos me la había arruinado. Suspire pesadamente. ¡Ellos no se lo merecían!

-No te preocupes Alli, solo saldré un rato a tomar aire y de seguro se me pasa.-

-Te acompaño estas muy pálida, no quiero que te desmayes-

-Alice… en serio, estoy mejor no hace falta que me acompañes, por qué mejor no regresas con tu novio… que tal si una de esas estiradas se interesa por el rubiecito y intenta robártelo- Trate de bromear, pero por lo visto mi hermana no se trago nada y se me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué va mal?- Preguntó con vos dura y esa mirada que la hacía cien años mayor que yo.

-¿Mmm?...- Trague saliva y estruje los costuras de mi vestido. Ella no lo podía saberlo no aquí, no ahora, con las víboras a unos metros de nosotras.

Tome su mano y comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo en silencio. No hacía falta las palabras, ella sabía que algo andaba mal, y que no iba revelar absolutamente nada. Era como una especia de telepatía entre hermanas.

Llegamos al salón, sin las rubias, y empuje delicadamente su espalda hacia el grupo de hombres donde se encontraba Jasper, y con un simple, Ahora vuelvo escape por los ventanales.

La brisa me causo un leve cosquilleo en la cara y mis fosas nasales se llenaron del aroma a mar. Era el mejor paisaje que había visto en mi vida. No había nada mejor que ver la luna reflejada en el agua.

Apoye mis manos en el balcón y baje mi cabeza para hacer un par de respiración y tratar de calmarme. Había estado tan ocupada en convencer a Alice que hasta había olvidado el dolor en espalda, que poco a poco volvía invadirme.

¿Señor, acaso no me ibas a poner nada fácil?- Rogaba cuando escuche un ruidito, como el crujir de algo. Rápidamente me incorpore y la brusca velocidad hizo que el dolor se volviera más profundo y gemí.

-¡Oh! Lo siento no sabía que este sitio ya estaba ocupado.- Dijo una cálida voz vacilante.

No dije nada, apenas podía distinguir su traje de marine entre las sombras y un mechón de pelo castaño.

-Pero si no te molesta preciosa, puedo hacerte compañía- Dijo algo más confiado y un jadeo involuntario salió de mis labios. ¡Genial lo que faltaba! Automáticamente di un paso a tras y el salió de entre las sombras. No parecía mal chico, ojos celestes, altura media y hasta parecía mucho más joven que yo.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte. Por lo visto no, nos gustan las fiestas-Dijo sonriente y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.-Pero dime… ¿Quien es el imbécil que te ha dejado sola?- Se acerco un poco más, y pude ver mejor su cara redonda y un cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Yo… yo…- Quería hablar. Pero por alguna absurda razón las palabras no salían.

-¡No!-Hablo algo afligido y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, echando a perder su fachada de seductor- ¡Oh, Dios! No me digas que eres Marine. Y ahora, estúpidamente te he faltado el respeto, seguro que me patearas el culo, me vas a acusar con el almirante o peor aun…- hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido y comenzó a despeinar su cabello- ¡Maldición! Seguro que ahora me echarás a los leones. Claro que si… si aquí todo el mundo tiene más rango que yo. ¡Solo falta que el cocinero me grite y me ponga a hacer lagartijas!- Comenzó a pasease en el reducido espacio mientras hablaba- Y qué le voy a decir a Jane cuando se entere que me quise pasar de listo con un Marine.-

De pronto se paró en seco y me miro con sus ojos como- ¡Santísima Mierda! –Murmuro-No… no me digas que sales con uno de ellos, tú no tienes pinta de Marine. Por Dios, con todos menos con McCarthy-No sé si fue su cara de susto o su postura de zombi, pero una gran carcajada inundo el balcón.

-No… no entiendo lo que dices- Hable con dificultad- Pero… no soy Marine y no, no salgo con ninguno de ellos.-Dije entre risitas.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo algo incrédulo y agradecido- No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima, si alguno de ellos se llega a entera que intente ligar con unas de sus chicas terminaría en la sala de terapia intensiva-

-Pero ellos son militares, se supone que no pueden golpearte-

-Si preciosa, pero te puedo asegurar que una semana en el campo de entrenamiento con un novio-extremadamente-furioso basta para que uno termine en una camilla.- Dijo con un gesto de dolor que volvió a hacerme gracia.

-¿Así que tu eres Marine?- Me comenzaba a caer bien el chico, después de todo no parecía malo. Y dudaba que hiciera algo malo si mencionaba a Emmett.

-Bueno...no. Lo intento-Sonrió- Soy lo que ellos llaman un maldito niño llorón, soy novato.-

-Y que, acaso los niños nuevos no pueden estar en la fiesta.- Pregunte dudosa.

-Claro que si, de hecho esta es mi fiesta… mía y de todos los llorones- Pude captar el rastro de burla- Pero ya tengo suficiente con chuparles las medias en el cuartel, que creo que si vuelvo a forzar una sonrisa más frente un uniformado, vomitare. ¡Dios, ni cuando iba a misa era tan educado!- Dijo algo exasperado, y me causo gracia su comentario.

-¿Ósea que te estás escondiendo, de la etiqueta?-

-No tengo ningún problema con ser un perfecto caballero contigo, pero ellos…- Resoplo- Es otra historia. ¿Quién puede ser amable con alguien que te grita y te patea el culo las 24 horas del día?

-Valla, esa es información que no ponen en el folleto no.- Dije recordando el folleto que encontré en la sala. En ella aparecían un perfectos y sonrientes Marines en un campo de entrenamiento comentando la fabulosa vida de ser Marine y servir a la patria y más y más blabla…

- No; pero uno cuando se apunta a la Marina sabe que esperar, trabajo duro y sacrificio.-

-Bueno… pero si esto no es lo que te gusta siempre tienes la posibilidad de elegir otra cosa ¿no? siempre está la universidad, algún trabajo o incluso…-

-No preciosa, esa ya no son mis opciones- Dijo algo desanimado, pero la sonrisa aun seguía en sus labios.

No quise ser entrometida y preguntar por su vida. Después de todo ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado, así que estire mi mano y –Bella Swan- Dije con las mejor de mis sonrisas.

El me devolvió el apretón y se presento como- Alec Volturi.

-¿Si no estás con ninguno de los uniformados, entonces dime con quién has venido?- Dijo sin soltar mi manos.

-Con mi hermana, de hecho ella es la que está con un marine, yo solo…- Una profunda voz masculina me interrumpió y tanto Alec como yo giramos nuestra cabeza asía la puerta.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Volturi?!- Mi mano entre la de Alec se tenso y la garganta se me seco de golpe. Yo conocía muy bien esos ojos… y no parecían estar muy alegres de verme.

* * *

**N/A:** Si... Sé que me demore una eternidad en actualizar pero... -.- qué tal si me dejan un review. Si mañana me va bien en mi examen prometo actualizar más rápido.

Besitos las amo.

Auto-Promoción

* Presiento que (BxJ) /s/5586051/1/Presiento_que

*Contigo Siempre(LeahxSeth) /s/5594181/1/Contigo_Siempre

*Lo que yo quiero para navidad (LxJ) primer intento de /s/5646517/1/Lo_que_yo_quiero_para_navidad

*Taxi para Dos (BxE) /s/5623283/1/Taxi_Para_Dos


	11. Desperdiciando Oportunidades

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo locas historias con ellos.

**Summary:**Era un sábado a la noche, salidas con amigas ¿qué podía llegar a salir mal?-"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estoy?"-Ahora ¿estará lista para las consecuencias?

**N/A:** Dedicado con mucho cariño para **Liiz** (Niña vi todos tus reviews e intente contestarte por el twitter, no se si lo viste) Y para todas la nuevas lectoras que se sumaron… muchas gracias :D Las quiero

* * *

**Desperdiciando Oportunidades**

*****

_-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Volturi?!- Mi mano entre la de Alec se tenso automáticamente y la garganta se seco. Yo conocía muy bien esos ojos… y no parecían estar muy alegres de verme._

No sé quien se separo primero, pero di un gritito por el susto y ambos quedamos a los costados del pasillo, lo más alejados posibles, mirando la majestuosa figura del marine.

-Repito. ¿Qué haces aquí Volturi?- Volvió a decir con voz dura.

El muchacho se puso firme como tabla, con los brazos pegados a los costados y gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡Nada Señor! Solo quería disfrutar de la vista señor.- El Marine solo estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia, no veía ninguna necesidad de que gritara como loco.

-¿Acaso no te gusta la fiesta? ¿Es así como agradeces nuestro esfuerzo?-

-No es eso señor. Me agrada mucho estar aquí señor- Volvió a vociferar.- Es solo que necesitaba un poco de aire, señor.-

Tanto señor, en una sola frase me estaba mareando.

-¿Te encuentras mal Volturi?- Talvez vi mal, talvez el juego de sombras me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero creo haber divisado una sonrisita en esos labios antes de que volviera a su actitud de correcto marine.

- Eh… si algo… señor- Dijo Alec inseguro.

-En ese caso vas a regresar al cuartel.- Habló mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda y levantaba la cabeza en forma desafiante- No seria bueno para nosotros si te descompusieras en medio de la pista-

La cara de Alec se contrajo, de indignación y perdió toda su postura.

-¡No! ¡No será necesario! Soy capaz de aguantar toda la noche, además esta va a ser mi ultima fiesta en semanas, no me puedo ir antes de la cena.- Dijo mientras elevaba sus brazos al aire para dar más énfasis.

-¿Me estas cuestionando Alec?- Dijo en tono duro.

-¡No! Claro que no, es… es que esta se supone que era mi fiesta. No me puede mandar a la cama sin cenar como fuera un niño al que se le castiga por que ha hecha alguna travesura.-

El marine tomo una gran bocanada de aire y paso una mano por su chaqueta tratando de borrar arrugas inexistentes (claro estaba prefecto) demorando su respuesta- A mi si me pareces un chiquillo malcriado o por lo menos te quejas como uno.- Levanto la cabeza de golpe y enfoco sus ojos en Alec- Y recuerda, cada vez que te dirijas a mi terminas tu frase con "Señor Cullen", no estamos a la par. –

-Lo… lo siento Señor.- La cara de Alec se descompuso, y creo que no fue consiente de que retrocedió un paso.

-¡Cullen!- Dijo subiendo el volumen.

-¡Cullen!- Repitió Alec y su nombre hizo eco en todo el pasillo- Es… es que, disculpe por esa falta.- Y se puso mas rígido, como si fuera posible.

-Bien pero que no se te olvide nunca más. Ahora, vas a regresar al cuartel y disfrutaras de todo ese silencio como castigo.-

¿Castigo? Pero si el pobre no había hecho nada.

-Pero… señor yo.

-Es eso. O a caso prefieres quedarte a correr toda la noche alrededor del salón- Sonrió- ¡Anda hasta podría gritarte desde este balcón para que muevas el culo como se debe!-

Estaba sorprendida, disgustada y algo asustada. El pobre no había hecho nada malo, y el lo castiga y lo humillaba como a un sirviente. Segundo ¿acaso no le habían enseñado modales? hay ciertas cosas que frente a una mujer deben… decirse con cierta delicadeza hasta un militar cabeza hueca sabe eso. Y tercero, me habría reconocido.

¡Duh! ¡Que entupida Bella! Si ni siquiera me ha saludado. Dijo una entupida vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-Pero seño Cullen, no puedo irme.- Volvió a quejarse Alec. Y debo admitir que si sonaba como un niño.

El chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos- ¿Y por qué no Volturi? ¿Con qué cuento me saldrás ahora?-

-¡No es ningún cuento!- Dijo exasperado- Es… es solo que ya le había prometido a la señorita a su casa. ¡No, no puedo faltar a mi palabra!- Dijo en tono serio.

Para mi suerte, el sonrojo pasó desapercibido gracias a las sombras.

El marine pareció pensárselo un rato. Giro sobre sus talones, y sin voltearse gritó- ¡Cinco minuto Volturi! Te estaré cronometrando.-Y se fue como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¡Que pesado!- Grite furiosa y apoye mi espalda contra la pared. Alec, relajo su postura y se recargo en la barandilla y luego de tomar aire un par de veces habló-Eso no es nada linda. Deberías verlo en el campo de entrenamiento, eso si que es un espectáculo. Todos los días aprendo un insulto nuevo gracias a Edward Cullen.-

-¡No deberías dejar que te tratara de esa forma! No es justo- ¡Si! Como tampoco es justo que me ignorara completamente.

-Mira lo que es justo o no, en la marina lo deciden mi superior, y ese es Cullen.-Dijo mientras empezaba a desprenderse los primeros botones de su uniforme- Si el me ordenara que me desnudara y corriera en circulo por todo el salón, te aseguro que lo haría encantado- Esbozo una sonrisa , traviesa haciéndome sonreír.

-Siento haberte usado de excusa. Pero es que aun no quería regresar a las comodidades y gritos del cuartel ¡Ni modo!- Chasqueo su lengua- Hoy me tocara dormir temprano.- Dijo mientras se quitaba ese sobrero de marine.

-¿Te iras, solo?- Me altere al ver la oscuridad de playa.

-No es nada. El cuartel esta a solo unas cuadras. Pero perderme la fiesta, eso si me duele- Dijo haciendo muecas-Talvez, talvez… cuando regrese podríamos que dar en algo, no se, tomar un café y terminar nuestra charla. ¿Si… si quieres?- Dijo mientras apretaba en sombrero.

-Por mi encantada- Dije sonriente, es que se veía tan tierno, todo nervioso y despeinado que no pude negarme.- Que te parece si salimos este sábado, podríamos ir a ese lugar de…

-¡No puedo!- Mi cara de consternación debió ser muy obvia, por lo que se apresuro a continuar mientras movía las manos- ¡No me malinterpretes! Es que no estaré por aquí hasta dentro de dos meses.-

-¿Te vas de viaje?-

-Si, es primer viaje como marine- Dijo lleno de orgullo- Bueno, eso si Cullen no me hecha antes.-

Mi cita con Alec, quedo para después de su viaje. Dijo que así seria una especie de festejo por haber sobrevivido a su primer encuentro con el mar y a Edward. Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo- suspire-

Nos despedimos con un simple beso en la mejilla y le decie buena suerte mientras se alejaba.

Tome aire un par de veces y acomode mi cabello, era hora de enfrentar la realidad era hora de entrar al campo de batalla. Me dije mientras atravesaba el gran ventanal.

Agradecí que la mesa de Jasper estuviera alejada de la de Emmett y de su modelo.-Si no, no hubiera llegado al primer plato- Alicie siguió con su interrogatorio y sus tortuosas preguntas sobre el episodio del baño, pero no saco ni una palabra de mi boca.- Ya que me dedique a mantenerla llena-

Emily y Sam también se sentaron en nuestra mesa, por lo que la conversación de "cásate con un marine y vive feliz para siempre" siguió toda la noche.

No toque el salmón, ni la salsa que olía extraño, pero cuando la torta de chocolate con fresas se deposito frente a mi, me abalancé como un animal salvaje sobre el plato. Y trate de hacer oídos sordos a cualquier oración que tuviera la palabra "marine" en ella.

-¿Bella… te encuentras bien?

- ¡Mmm…!- Me limite a asentir, mientras un bocado pasaba por mi garganta.

- ¡Bueno, pues tú cara no parece decir lo mismo!- Era un reproche, pero al usar un tono sube hizo que pasara desapercibido- Si quieres podes irnos, no hay problema, podemos… podemos-El rubiecito resoplo y yo detuve mi cuchara en el aire- Mira… se que no te caigo bien- Dijo con pesar- Que apenas me conoces, que soy un completo desconocido, que irrumpí en…

-¡Entiendo!- Intente decir con la boca llena.

-Lo que quiero decirte es…que quiero a Alice. La eh querido desde la primera vez que la vi- Hizo una pausa- Bueno en nuestro caso desde la primera vez que chatie con ella. Es lo mejor que me a pasado en años. Es alegre, hiperactiva y algo chillona, pero quiero que sepas que la quiero, y que no haría nada para lastimarla.- Gire mi cabeza hacia mi costado, donde mi hermana mantenia una charla animada con Emily, y tuve que parpadear para no derramar las lagrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos. Si mi hermana era feliz con el rubiecito, yo seria feliz por ella. (Aun que no me cayera bien).

El rubiecito no era santo de mi devoción, pero había que reconocerlo, parecía buena persona. ¡Es un marine! Y sus palabras parecían sinceras.

La cuchara hizo un fuerte ruido cuando la deje en la mesa, y Jasper abrió los ojos como plato-¡Lo admito! Tú no me caes bien, apenas te conozco y dudo que querrás saber mi opinión sobre los locos que consiguen una cita por Internet- Su cara era digna de una foto, todos sus músculos rígidos, la boca levemente abierta y sus ojos tan grandes como faroles- Pero confió en Alice y respeto sus decisiones. Si ella quiere estar contigo, tranquilo, no tendrás a hermana celosa que trate de separarlos todo el día- Le dije sonriendo y el rubiecito relajo sus postura.

Parpadeo un par de veces y tragó saliva- Entonces… ¿Aceptas que salga con ella?-

-Si ella te quiere, por mi no hay problema. Pero si le llegas a hacer daño- Eleve mi puño al aire para darle más énfasis- Te juro que te acordaras de mi puño para toda la vida.-

-Lo tendré presente- Dijo serio y yo pude relajarme por mi hermana.

Por lo menos una de las dos iba salir bien en esto del amor…

-¡Jazz! ¡Están bailando!- Dijo una eufórica Alice interrumpido nuestra charla.

Varias parejas mayores comenzaban a llenar la pista y a deslizarse al ritmo de un lento vals. -¡Anda, vamos!- Jasper no tubo tiempo para reaccionar, ya que mi hermana de un tirón lo arrastraba asía la pista.

-Me concederías esta pieza- Dijo Sam, mientras le hacia una reverencia a su esposa. Emily soltó un risita tonta (de las que se dedican los enamorados) y lo acompaño asía la pista.

La música era agradable y lenta, con audacia me quite los zapatos sin que nadie lo notara y tome el postre de Jasper. Total, el no parecía muy interesado en comérselo. Y me dedique a relajarme.

Los uniformados bailaban con sus esposas. Alice reía en los brazos de Jasper y un poco más a tras el almirante Mc Carthy intentaba sacar a bailar a la modelo.

¿Talvez si me fuera en ente momento nadie lo notaria?

Trague un último bocado y tome mi bolso. Estaba tomando impulso para levantarme, cuando una fría mano se poso en mi hombro pegándome de nuevo a la silla-

-¿No me digas que te quedaste sin pareja por mi culpa?- Preguntó una voz suave muy cerca de mi oído.

Pegue el bolso a mi pecho y un gritó murió en mi garganta.

-No se de que te sorprendes, si fuiste tú quien lo corrió-Sentí un chasque y el ruido de cómo una silla se corría. No iba a mirarlo ¡¿No podía mirarlo?! Había gente que decía que con solo mirar a los ojos de una persona sabías que ocultaba algo. Y yo era una de esas personas. Y yo también, tenía algo que ocultarle a Cullen.

-¿Sales con Volturi?- Dijo con vos neutra. Valla que era directo. ¿A dónde estaba el hola, como estas?

Quise gritarle que no se metería en mis cosas, pero me contuve y logre decir con vos calma- ¿Por qué no? Parece buen chico-

-¿Buen chico?- Bufo- Diez entradas a la comisaría. Robo, posesión de droga, disturbio y todo eso antes de que cumplir los diecisiete. ¿Sigues pensando que es un buen chico?-

-Bueno…-Dude, Alec no parecía ese tipo de personas- Entro a la marina. ¿No te parece que esta cambiando?-

-Claro…- Dijo alargando la palabra- Volturi entro a la marina por que era la única opción que le quedaba-

Arquee una ceja, y me gire para enfrentarlo. ¡Error! Aun que su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, se veía como los dioses en su impecable traje azul marino.

-Por lo que se, tiene una hermana que vive con sus tíos. Y… según los rumores, el entro a la marina, para mejor las cosas con la ley, tener un trabajo estable y así reclamar la custodia de la pequeña- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para tomar un trozo de pastel.

-¿Custodia? ¿Por qué y sus padres?-

-Están muertos- Dijo como si se tratara de un tema intrascendente como el clima.-Es por eso que quiere quedarse con la niña, ya que sus tíos no la tratan muy bien que digamos.- Mi boca formo una pequeña "o", y todo sonido murió en mi garganta.

-Pero seguro que tú sabes más que yo de la vida de Volturi ¿o no?- Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Trague saliva, esa mirada si que podía intimidar-¿Yo?- Mi voz salio algo chillona- ¿Por qué tendría qué saberlo, si apenas lo conozco?-

El se inclinó hacia delante y clavo sus ojos en los mios ¿Acaso podía leer el pensamiento? Estaba perdida si el descubría sobre…

-Bueno, esa no es la imagen que daban ahí a fuera- Dijo con voz filosa.

-Mmm…- El sonido fue patético, acompañado de un parpadeo. ¿Pero que más podía hacer cuando esos ojos me amenazaban?

- No deberías volver a hablar con el- Dijo en ese tono que utilizan los padres, mientras se alisaba la chaqueta.-

-¿Qué?- Salio demasiado fuerte, por lo que varias personas se giraron para observarnos- ¿Por qué? Solo porque tú piensas que es un delincuente. Podría haber tenido un mal pasado, pero que te quede claro Edward, el esta cambiando, sino, no se hubiera ido como si nada cuando tú lo humillaste por nada.-

-¿Por nada? Estaba ahí contigo, en la oscuridad, podría haberte hecho…-

-¡Nada!- Dije en un siseo- No puedes condenarlo por lo que allá hecho en el pasado.-

-¡Oye...oye! No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por Volturi.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tú me prohibieras verme con alguien. Si quieres prohibir cosas hazlo con tus marines o con tu novia.- Dije señalando a la chica que bailaba alegre con un señor mayor.- Si fuera tú, estaría con ella en lugar de reclamar cosas a los desconocidos.-

-Bella…- dijo en voz baja- Tú no eres una desconocida- Ahí estaba de nuevo… esa sonrisita irónica que hacia que mi corazón dejara de latir y que la boca se me secara.

Escarbe en mi cerebro buscando alguna respuesta ingeniosa. ¿Pero que podía decir? Si el tenía razón no éramos desconocidos. Yo sabia donde vivía, su nombre, sabia de su olor a limón y del lunar que tiene en la espalda. Pero… pero no sabía nada acerca de sus gustos, sobre la música que escuchaba o sobre la comida que prefería. A demás el tampoco sabia sobre el… secreto.

-Bella…no crees que nos conocemos bastante como para pasar la categoría de simples conocidos.-

-Yo… yo creo…-Balbucee.

-¿Tú qué?-

- Yo…-

-Edward- ¡Bien! Salvada por la bruja.- Amor, ven a bailar conmigo. Sabes que papá no aguanta mas dedos piezas seguidas- Dijo mientras se acercaba y tomo su mano para tirarlo.

El me miro unos segundos, como esperando que digiera algo, pero mis labios se mantuvieron cerrados. Así que con un breve movimiento de cabeza se despidió y se alejo con su novia.

Ya nada quedaba por hacer en este sitio. Con un movimiento brusco aparte el plato que tenía a delante y me incorpore, cuando una incomoda y ya conocida sensación se apodero de mi estomago. ¡No debería haber comido tanto!

-¡Tienes que irte!- Lloriqueó mi hermana cuando me acerque a la pista.

-Si Allí, no me siento bien y lo mejor será que me valla- Y rápido antes de que cause un espectáculo.-

-Entonces nos iremos contigo- Dijo en tono firme la duendecillo.

- ¡No hace falta!- Trate de sonreír, pero era difícil cuando la bilis subía por mi garganta. El rubiecito arqueo una ceja y me dedico una mirada significante, pero trate de invitarla-No hace falta, me considero muy capas de tomar un taxi-

- Pero si no te sientes bien, no es aconsejable de que andes por ahí sola, además creo que te estas poniendo verde ¿Jass?

-Estaré bien cuando llegue a casa-Le di un beso en la mejilla y despedí a Jasper con la mano (aun no le tenia tanta confianza)- No se preocupen y disfruten de la noche. Gracias por traerme.- Y comencé a alejarme.

No había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, pero había sobrevivido a mi primer encuentro con Edward Cullen y mi secreto seguiría siendo mió… por siempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Yaaa…. Se que me demore una eternidad… pero mi computadora murió, literalmente y estuve deprimida un par de semanas y no me dieron muchas ganas de escribir. ¡¡Lo siento!!

A todas las que preocuparon por mi cuando fue el terremoto, Muchas gracias me eternecio saber que se preocupan por mi. Salimos muy bien de esa, mi provincia esta pegada a la cordillera asi que solo fue un temblor, FUERTE Y LARGO, pero temblor al fin.

Para recompensarlas por mi demora un adelanto del próximo capitulo:

**-Señorita Swan, conozca a su hijo- Dijo con voz cariñosa apuntando a la pantalla. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi mejilla.**

**Era bueno tener una mano que apretar en este momento.**

*******

**Escuche un ruidito en la puerta, y poco a poco comencé a levantar mi cabeza cuando la vi. ¡Mierda! No había excusa que me salvara.**

*******

Espero que les guste…hasta al proximo capitulo. Besos!!

-


End file.
